Sangre Noble
by LunFlo
Summary: No importa lo mucho o poco que te adviertan sobre algo o alguien, siempre va estar esa curiosidad por conocer más allá de los límites establecidos. Quizá, el recorrido no es tan malo. Y la bestia que habita en el interior de la cueva puede mostrarte más que fuerza destructiva y filosos dientes. Tal vez, pueda demostrarte que tienen más cosas en común de lo que imaginas...
1. Naturaleza Verdadera

**_Disclaimer:_** Por mucho que me gustaría serlo, no soy dueña de Corazón de Melón, Eldarya ni de sus personajes. Soy tan pobre que ni para chicles me alcanza T-T.

 ** _Advertencias:_** Lemon (Sexo Gráfico, en el futuro), lenguaje vulgar, violencia. Uso excesivo de mitologías. Relación entre criaturas y humanos. AU- Si eres sensible a éstos temas abstente de leerlo.

 _ **Summary**_ **:** No importa lo mucho o poco que te adviertan sobre algo o alguien, siempre va estar esa curiosidad por conocer más allá de los límites establecidos. Quizá, el recorrido no es tan malo. Y la bestia que habita en el interior de la cueva puede mostrarte más que fuerza destructiva y filosos dientes. Tal vez, pueda mostrarte que tienen más cosas en común de lo que imaginas. Quizá, te muestre que puede ser tan humana como tú.

«... _Habla_ /Habla...» —pensamientos de los personajes durante la narración o dentro de los diálogos.

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno:  
**

 _Verdadera Naturaleza- Parte 1_

* * *

Castiel rebufó hastiado de todo. Este curso en Sweet Amoris no estaba yendo precisamente como lo había imaginado: Lysandro estaba completamente ensimismado y obsesionado con su teórico destino y con los irritantes –muy, muy irritantes- enigmas que esa vieja loca de Agatha le planteaba. Sucrette tenía algo parecido al complejo de Sancho Panza, escudera infalible de cualquier alma agonizante, pero incapaz de ver que los Monstruos a los que se enfrentaba en su cabeza eran en realidad simples hormigas, y soñaba despierta demasiado con cosas como el honor, la compasión y demás ñoñerías rosas… era un poco triste verla con semejante cara de idiota.

Aunque muy divertido, si le preguntan.

Tras el incidente de la clase de artes, el ambiente era cuando menos tenso. Y eso, en el menor de los casos, porque la definición aproximada al espíritu reinante en el instituto sería " _mocosos altamente contagiados de regar chismes como si fuera el puñetero último día de sus vidas."_ Y Castiel ya estaba hasta las narices de ser uno de esos puntos llenos de atención, maldición, ya ni sus muy efectivas miradas asesinas surtían el mismo efecto de antes claro que intimidaban pero no lo suficiente para que dejaran de mirarle la espalda.

Sentía estar fuera de sintonía. _Ya claro, como eres tan amigable ¿verdad?_ Siempre le había costado encajar entre los demás, con el tiempo esa cuestión paso a ser algo sin importancia. Mejor sólo que rodeado de buitres. Su mentalidad no cambió aun con Lysandro y Sucrette cerca, quizá se relaja más que antes pero su idea seguía clara. Sin embargo, últimamente se sentía fuera de lugar hasta estando con sus amigos.

No lo sabía realmente, _bien si lo sé pero no voy a admitirlo, sería darle más poder. Joder, incluso podría ir con el delegado idiota a pedir un… ¿consejo? Por favor, como si fuera a hacerlo. Ni en un millón de años le daría la satisfacción a la rubia esa de verme desesperado…_ Castiel resopló en voz baja, intentando sofocar la vocecilla en su cabeza que cada vez hablaba más alto -¡ _Hey, amigo! Debo decirte que no puedes estar más desesperado. ¿Por qué no le damos una visita a Nathaniel? Seguro él tiene la respuesta que quieres saber-._ Frunció el ceño con la vista fija en la nieve limpia que acunaba la baranda de la azotea del instituto. La última vez que había hablado con el rubio delegado había sido hacia demasiado poco tiempo… _cuando descubrieron lo que reside en sus interiores._ Apretó los puños, enderezándose sin levantar la vista de la branda.

Bestia. Sólo pensar en el nombre de aquello que dormitaba en su interior le producía un dolor insoportable. Aventurarse más allá –como darles vueltas a la idea de que él había _devorado_ humanos hasta _asesinarlos_ \- era garantía de acabar vomitando doblado sobre sí mismo. Sabía que el pasado de todos no era su culpa, no directamente. El Castiel de décadas atrás había escogido su camino uniéndose al bando malo, incluso por medio de sellos de sangre. Y se había vendido al Consejo para poder acercarse al _antiguo_ Nathaniel y matarlo para vengar a su pueblo, ya fuera por sus propias _garras_ o entregarlo al ansioso Consejo de Ancianos ancestrales.

El tumulto de recuerdos perdidos no había dejado de atosigar a Castiel hasta dejarlo al borde de un ataque paranoico. No se quejaba, no mucho, él sabía que los demás estaban lidiando con su propio pasado. Con aquellos hechos atroces que cometieron, o aquellas acciones que nunca realizaron. De cualquier forma, era algo penoso estar en un estado bajo e inquietante. Todo el tiempo alerta, como si estuvieran listos para cazarte porque saben que hay dentro de ti.

 _De lo que formas parte. De lo que eres._

El pelirrojo retuvo el camino por que el que se estaban desviando sus pensamientos. Más que fastidiado, estaba exhausto. Demasiado aletargado para saber si Lysandro la estaba llevando bien con sus propias revelaciones, con sus propios demonios internos. Quizá sonara egoísta _porque lo eres, tonto,_ pero no podía ni un segundo más con ese problema. Estaba llegando al límite de tolerancia y algo le decía que más pronto de lo que esperaba estaría entrando sin anunciaciones a la sala de delegados. Necesitaba respuestas, las necesarias para completar aquel puzle en el que se había convertido su vida.

Empero, pasados los días, semanas incluso, Castiel se encontró a unas pocas horas de la última jornada del instituto. Las vacaciones de Navidad estaban a horas y él seguía tan perdido como semanas atrás.

¿Qué le impedía a Kentin venir a preguntarle por aquella muchacha que había amado y él tuvo que matar para llegar a su objetivo? ¿Por qué sabía que Alexy y Armin no eran lo que se dice exactamente… cercanos? ¿Qué era lo que había visto entre el deleite cuando había tomado de la sangre de Nathaniel? ¿Qué demonios insinuaba aquella bruja sobre una jodida profecía y reencarnaciones? ¿Por qué era Sucrette capaz de imponer su voluntad sobre su ser místico cuando él mismo, su portador, no conseguía someterla? ¿Realmente creía que los humanos y… _ellos_ podían coexistir? ¿Había respetado la libre voluntad de aquella Debrah melancólica y desamparado que una vez conoció en su pasado? ¿O se había aprovechado de sus sentimientos de gratitud y de la familia perdida para conseguir un amor que no era real?

 _Demasiadas preguntas…_

Ya era hora de que empezara a obtener algunas respuestas, aunque para ello tuviera que aguantar sostener una conversación con aquel maldito creído a pesar de no estar en las mejores condiciones mentales para ello. Llevaba un mes durmiendo horas contadas, alimentándose mal y ocultándose en cualquier rincón. Cuando había salido del Instituto había estado vagando por las afueras de la ciudad hasta que había salido disparado al antiguo recinto donde había vivido con sus padres en los primeros seis años de su vida. Sólo había logrado arrancar algunas horas de descanso intranquilo bajo un gran árbol en los campos de las afueras y se notaba extenuado, con las defensas mentales bajas.

A pesar de todo, sus sentidos de… de… de _aquello que era y a lo cual no deseaba poner nombre_ , dieron la alarma con sólo algún sonido de retraso al percibir la presencia poderosa de una _bestia pura_ acercándose. Frunció el ceño y su genio se avivó al instante. _Has traído a Sucrette, traidor. ¿No habíamos quedado en que cuando llegara el momento seriamos sólo hombres?_

Permaneció sin girarse mientras oía abrirse las verjas del jardín con un crujido y los suaves pasos sobre la tierra congelada. Tampoco se giró cuando notó las dos enormes presencias justo detrás suyo; no hacía falta, sus sentidos le permitían situar cada movimiento. Al cabo, la voz suave de Nathaniel rompió el silencio.

— Buenas tardes, Castiel.

 _Tan educado, el bastardo._

— Has traído a Sucrette. Quedamos tú y yo. A solas. Has roto el trato.

Castiel percibió que ella hacia algún gesto, probablemente con el brazo, y luego su voz sonó como el viento suave.

— Nath no me ha traído, yo he insistido en venir. —aclaró— Ya veo que era cierto que los dos querían hablar a solas, pero no me moveré de aquí hasta que me prometan que no van a matarse el uno al otro. Al menos, respétense frente a mí.

Castiel estuvo a punto de echarse a reír si no fuera por la seria mirada que le estaba dando Sucrette. Era tan ocurrente al pedirle que prometiera algo que por obvias razones jamás iba a cumplir. Oh sí, muy ocurrente.

— Ya le he dicho a Su que no me he tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí para matarte, a menos que tenga que defenderme.

Castiel quiso darle un puñetazo, un cabezazo siquiera, pero se contuvo. Vaya, pensó impresionado, realmente necesitaba saber aquello para no haber reaccionado tan agresivamente a los aires de sabelotodo que tenía el rubio.

— Aunque derramar sangre de… bien, lo que sea sobre las rosas de la directora sería un lindo escarmiento, no tengo intención de matar al delegado a menos que me amenace.

Sucrette suspiró y reprimió un escalofrío mientras asentía. Castiel observó de reojo como ella les daba una última mirada antes de que su menuda figura desapareciera entre la neblina habitual del clima invernal. Diablos, hacía un frió de lo más fantasmal y él sólo se encontraba en ligeros vaqueros y su acostumbrada chaqueta de cuero.

Castiel levantó la vista para hablar en tono desafiantes, escondiendo su incomodidad.

— Bien, delegado. Tú ofreciste una tregua. Tú dijiste que tienes respuestas. Empieza a hablar.

Nathaniel inclinó la cabeza y el cabello le rozó el hombro. Pasó deliberadamente de su tono grosero y optó por la serenidad.

— Para entender las cosas hay que hablarlas en cierto orden. ¿Por qué no empiezas tú por aceptar lo que en verdad eres? Quizás así hilvanemos un relato coherente.

Castiel frunció más el ceño, sopesando si debía de darle el golpe ya o se esperaba un poco más. _Vamos admítelo, tiene razón ¿cómo quieres saber las respuestas si no aceptas lo que eres? ¿Acaso deseas saber sin saber sobre quien exactamente estás averiguando?_

Mandó a callar al molesto huésped de su cabeza y miró a un serio Nathaniel.

— Ajam. Yo… trataré de aceptarlo mientras sueltas toda la sopa. Habla.

Nathaniel suspiró, queriendo quitarse el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a manifestarse. Maldito fuera Castiel, maldito el destino por darle a él la mayoría de los recuerdos y hacer frente a sus… ¿compañeros de vida?

Dios, incluso el título era terriblemente familiar.

— ¿Realmente estás seguro?

El pelirrojo achicó los ojos.

— Sí, ahora desembucha que no tengo todo el puñetero día.

— Pero son muchas preguntas las que quieres hacer. —replicó el rubio con una mirada triunfal.

— Entonces, demuéstrame que tu cerebro puede procesarlas todas, imbécil. —contraatacó Castiel con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Nathaniel descruzó los brazos para apoyar las manos contra el tronco más cercano. Santísimo Dios, que alguien le diera paciencia o terminaría por golpear al tipo pedante que tenía enfrente.

— Bien. Espero que no te arrepientas después por lo que estás pidiendo. —contestó con voz de seda— Castiel, una última pregunta.

El pelirrojo se mordió el labio, contenido las sandeces que estaba a punto de soltarle al rubio. _Joder, este no tiene prisa ¿verdad?_

— Hazla. —ladró con un vaho saliendo de su boca.

— ¿Aceptas tu lado noble, legendario y tu lado depredador?

 _¿Qué mierda? Esto parece un juramento de satanistas._

— Lo acepto.

Nathaniel suspiró, rendido a contarle la absoluta verdad.

— Bien, nosotros los purasangre nos originamos de…

Y mientras Nathaniel le contaba su origen de pertenecer a aquellos seres de la noche, Castiel supo que aceptar aquel lado aterrador de sí mismo le iba a costar un arduo trabajo. Joder que sino.

* * *

-:-

* * *

 _Clap, clap, clap, clap_ … El ligero choque de la lluvia sobre las ventanas, audible para sus recién despertados agudos sentidos, era lo único que se oía en el aula, además de los "boom-boom" de sus compañeros de clase. El sonido era tan fuerte al bombear sangre por aquellos delicados cuerpos que Kentin comenzaba a marearse. Miles de aromas se mezclaban en un pequeño espacio de cuadro paredes y una simple puerta de madera pintada.

Horrorizado, se dio cuenta que sus encías escocían, listas para abrirse y darle paso a los poderosos incisivos.

Kentin mordisqueó la punta del bolígrafo frunciendo el ceño e intentando recordar cual había sido el razonamiento del profesor cinco minutos atrás. ¿Por qué todo el mundo era tan ruidoso? ¿Qué les aquejaba tanto para que sus músculos cardiacos dieran volteretas, mandando torrentes sanguíneos por el sistema nervioso? Alexy, dos mesas adelante, se giró para mirarlo con pena. El chico de cabellos celestes parecía hacerse las mismas interrogantes que él, lanzando miradas ansiosas a su despreocupado gemelo. Suspiró, intentando encontrar algún sentido a la cascada de palabras que parecían pronunciadas en otro idioma. Nunca había sido un estudiante modélico, pero siempre había conseguido aprobar las asignaturas de ciencias con menor esfuerza que las de lengua. Desde que se había enterado de lo que era, incluso sus asignaturas preferidas eran un galimatías sin sentido.

— Realicen equipos de tres, el mapa esta en la página 143. Encontrarán las líneas divisorias entre los países bajos, hagan un recuento de su población, haciendo acotaciones sobre los hechos más importantes en dichas regiones. —Farrés se quitó las gafas, depositándolas con cuidado sobre la mesa, y sus ojos brillaron como cristales en el aula medio iluminada— Pueden empelar lo que queda de hora en familiarizarse con las notas del examen.

Kentin botó en su asiento de plástico mientras ambos gemelos se aproximaban a su lado. Una vez juntos, el trío se dispuso a abrir los ejemplares diligentemente. Una mirada de Alexy hacia atrás, le indicó tanto a Armin como a Kentin que debían de esperar antes de hablar.

El profesor tomó asiento ante la mesa, varias filas por enfrente de donde ellos se sentaban, y abrió su propio libro de lectura.

Entonces, por medio de su susurro de seda, Alexy se giró a ellos aprobatoriamente.

— Esto es un fastidio. —Armin habló primero, desviando con fastidio la mirada de su libro de texto— Me siento como prisionero. ¡Dios, deseo estar jugando la _play_ en este momento!

Alexy lo miró mal.

— Algún día esas cosas terminaran por extinguirse. Estoy seguro. —comentó haciendo morisquetas a Armin, quién se mostró ofendido por tal insinuación.

— ¡Eso es herejía Alex!

Kentin y Alexy rodaron los ojos, bastante acostumbrados a los nervios exaltados de Armin si se contradecía la existencia de su adorada afición.

— Cállate Armin. Farrés esta viéndonos con clara sospecha. No debemos llamar la atención ¿recuerdas? Shermansky y Nathaniel parecen bastante preocupados por ese hecho.

El joven pelinegro abrió su manual de Historia pasando rápidamente las páginas con la mano derecha mientras hacia un gesto despreocupado con la izquierda. Estaba claro que para él, las preocupaciones de Nathaniel y Shermansky eran un asunto sin gran importancia.

— Exageran. —dijo— Nadie ha notado el cambio en nosotros. Nos vemos igual que antes.

Kentin suspiró de nuevo, olvidando su fatídico intento de ignorarlos. Desvió la mirada a las grandes ventanas por donde se filtraba la neblina del frió invierno y la tapa grisácea que cubría ese día el inmenso cielo. Dos días. Esta vez hacía dos días que Shermansky les había dado unas extrañas tabletas blancas, acompañadas de una cajita de nácar con tabletas rojas. No hizo falta preguntar sobre el componente especial de dichas pastillas rojas, el hierro de la sangre combinado con algún químico desconocido, les dejo muy en claro que no quería deslices de apetito en su instituto.

El castaño cerró sus oídos a las voces de los gemelos discutiendo, recordando con brusquedad las diferentes reacciones que cada uno había tomado ante el método moderno alimenticio en un vampiro. Sin duda, Nathaniel y Lysandro habían sido los más tranquilos, aunque una nota de desagrado se alcanzaba a distinguir entre sus miradas calmas. Armin había olisqueado el redondo producto hasta que de un rápido movimiento se lo lanzó a la boca, ingiriendo la pastilla a lo seco. Eventualmente, su expresión de asco fue seguida por la de los demás, dejando fuera la mirada desaprobatoria de la directora. Por lo contrario, Castiel no tuvo una reacción favorecedora. Pese a no hacer berrinche ni gritar como Ken había previsto, el claro sufrimiento por mantenerse a base de hierro seco y químicos no era lo más agradable para él.

Kentin, por su lado, se había limitado a guardar las pastillas en su bolso. Bastante confundido se encontraba ya para querer lidiar con su reglamentaria forma alimenticia.

Su cabeza estaba infestada de miles de recuerdos, hechos y fenómenos irreales que le dejaban un mal sabor de boca. Tantas cosas que entender, esforzándose en la labor y nunca logrando alcanzar la paz por míseros segundos. Sobre todo cuando pensaba en ella…

— ¿Has tomado tu ración de pastillas hoy Ken?

Kentin sintió la curiosa mirada sobre él y se enfocó la vista para ver a Armin contemplándolo con mal disimulada preocupación. El vampiro pelinegro alzó una ceja y desvió la vista, con intención, a la mano del joven. Kentin hizo lo mismo y respingó al darse cuenta de que, en su zozobra, había aferrado tan fuerte el bolígrafo que éste terminó por partirse en minúsculas partes, algunas pequeñas partes aún en la mano del castaño.

Otra cuestión que debía de aprender a controlar. Ken forzó una sonrisa y cruzó las manos sobre su pecho.

— Eh, ¡s-sí! Las he tomado antes de venir y otra a la hora del almuerzo. —sintió una gota de sudor resbalando por su sien cuando la mirada de Armin se volvió más intensa— Esto, lo que pasó… De verdad no es nada. —susurró.

Armin pareció convencido con sus palabras, y, en determinado caso que así no fuera, no dio muestras de haber leído su mentira dedicándose a seguir la conversación con Alexy.

Anne… Sólo de pensar en su nombre abría un agujero de una pena inmensa. El recuerdo nítido de una joven muchachita que apenas pasaba los quince años, acudía a él en las noches remotas. El fulgor de su sonrisa era lo suficientemente sedoso para hacerle cerrar los ojos, abandonándose a los recuerdos más sosegados que había encontrado entre su revoltosa mente.

 _Anne, Anne, Anne_ … Anne era hermosa, de una sonrisa fácil y frágiles muñecas magulladas. Moretones permanentes a causa de sus colmillos. ¡Dios! ¿Se había alimentado de aquella joven? En sus recuerdos, Anne parecía complacida en darle de su sangre, nunca se negaba pese a mostrarse más pálida conforme el tiempo a su lado pasaba.

 _"Mi vida es tuya, Ken. Te amo tanto que si tomando de mi sangre puedes llenarte de mi amor, no te la negaré. Bebé todo lo que quieras, amor. Estoy aquí para ti"._

Sus palabras, tan sinceras, tan claras como él agua llegaban a su corazón, apaciguando el dolor, la confusión se mitigaba hasta quedar completamente despejado. Anne, el recuerdo de aquella muchacha tan conocida como ajena, se había vuelto recurrente cuando no podía ir más allá de sus actos pasados, vacilantes y poco seguros. Temiendo ejecutar una acción y verse atado a una mesa de madera, siendo el entretenimiento de sádicos Sangrepura.

 _Ambiente bajo, sombras de llamas en las paredes rocosas. Un aroma tan sombrío como los seres que le rodeaban._

 _Cuchillas. Aspas. Cera y sangre de animal. Risas y caricias lujuriosas. Mordidas profanas. Abusos. Sangre… ¿Recuerdas Kentin? ¿Recuerdas tu sangre recorrer tus brazos hasta que los surcos carmesí eran recogidos por ávidas lenguas? Ansiosas. Obsesionadas por probar tu sangre. La sangre más pura, la que jamás correría por las venas de sus herederos. ¿Recuerdas, Kentin? ¿Recuerdas a aquellas mujeres que se movían contra ti, perdidas en el placer, torturándote? Ellas profanaron tu cuerpo, lo violentaron… lo dejaban tan débil. Te volvías un vil perro sucio…_

—…tin! ¡Kentin!

Parpadeó y enfocó la preocupada mirada rosa de Alexy. Armin lo miraba con seriedad, sujetando sus manos fuera del alcance de la mesa. El castaño largó la mirada por el mueble, se asombró por las claras muestras de profundos rasguños en la madera. Kentin dejó caer las manos sobre el férreo agarre de su amigo, inspirando con tanta fuerza que el sonido se oyó en la habitación ajetreada.

La ira, la frustración y la amargura que había venido sintiendo estallaron de golpe.

Iris, con su alma de buena samaritana, se acercó a los chicos, regalándoles una mirada preocupada junto a su sonrisa gentil.

— Dios, Ken no te ves del todo bien. ¿Deseas que te traiga un analgésico?

Antes de poder contestarle, Alexy sobrepuso su voz.

— No hace falta, Iris, ya lo llevaremos nosotros a la enfermería.

La pelirroja miró hacia atrás, compartiendo una mirada con Priya. No fue hasta que la reciente alumna le pidió dejar el tema por la paz, Iris se alejó de su mesa, con una preocupación destilando por cada uno de sus gestos.

Alexy parpadeó, dolido hasta el fondo de su corazón con la adolorida expresión en el rostro de Kentin. Parecía tan triste como si su perro se hubiese muerte, lo cual esperaba no sucediera pronto. Con voz susurrante dijo:

— Kentin… escucha. —tragó saliva. No había esperado que reaccionara de manera violenta ante su llamado— Sé que no estás en el mejor momento… por dios que ninguno lo está, pero estamos aquí para todos, para ti. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? … vamos a superarlos juntos, tenemos el apoyo de Shermansky y Agatha, Sucrette nos apoya incondicionalmente y… y… — _diablos, ¿por qué está estrechando cada vez más los ojos?—_ y sabremos sobreponernos a este desastre. Podemos hacerlo, podemos tener los recuerdos de _ellos_ y vivir _nuestra_ vida. Podemos con ambas cosas. Ahora sólo calma, tranquilízate.

Tranquilidad era lo último que estaba sintiendo Kentin. La negra furia, la indignación y la inseguridad que emanaban de él eran casi ondas tangibles. ¿Por qué? ¿Tan horrible le parecía la idea de vencer sobre los recuerdos de los ancestros? Alexy no dudaba de su capacidad, de la capacidad de todos sus amigos para salir de tal aberrante oscuridad.

El 'crack' de la madera sonó entre ellos, modificando el aire en algo denso y pesado.

— Quiero salir de aquí.

Su susurró, tan bajo, tan amorfo, provocó que los cabellos en las nucas de los gemelos se erizan.

— Pronto saldremos, sólo faltan unos cuantos minutos, casi segundos para la campaña. —dijo Armin sin aflojar ni un ápice el agarre sobre las muñecas de Kentin, le alarmaba demasiado el pensamiento de que el castaño hiciera algo problemático en su estado.

Se llevarían la regañina de sus vidas.

— Voy a salir _ahora_.

No tuvo que decir más cuando la chicharra dio su pase a los alumnos, la penúltima clase daba su fin y Kentin salió por el aula como una exhalación.

Armin maldijo por lo bajo mirando sus manos.

— ¿Cómo diablos logró liberarse de mi agarre? ¡Ni siquiera lo sentí!

Alexy no dijo nada y se dedicó a recoger sus cosas, saliendo tan apresurado como su amigo hacia unos momentos atrás.

El pelinegro refunfuñó, molesto.

— Genial, Nathaniel no nos dejará en paz luego de este desastre.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Lysandro se negó a girarse. Se negaba a ver a los profundos pozos de oro liquido. Se negaba a pensar en la posibilidad de que Rosalya fuera una embustera. Alguien ruin y miserable, tan alejado de la dulce chica que tenía atrás.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Esa desolación que comía uno a uno de sus huesos, tendones, de sus sentimientos? Se estaba volviendo loco, de desesperación y mortificación. ¿Cuántos crímenes había cometido? ¿A cuantos fantasmas debía darles justicia? ¿Qué tan corrupto podía ser para vender el alma de gente inocente? Cuan mezquino había sido. Tan terrible que los de su propia especie le tenía pavor. ¿Cuan horrible era todavía?

Porque, ¿si aquellos eran los recuerdos del ancestro de los Ainsworth no significaba por consecuencia que él debía de ser igual? ¿Era perverso? ¿Tenía el alma, no… siquiera poseía un alma a la que apelar?

Estaba tan confundido, ni siquiera sabía como mirar ala gente. De algún modo, de alguna manera retorcida y bufona, los conocía a todos. Rostros conocidos, personalidades diferentes. Ahora, veía a Violeta haciendo que sus ojos transfigurarán a la tierna muchacha, en una mujer de larga mata violácea y frívolos ojos. La deportista Kim, antiguamente una prostituta golpeada.

Todos eran familiares y a la vez no les conocía para nada. Se estaba volviendo alguien con paranoia, asustado hasta de su propia sombra. Se estaba sumiendo en una oscuridad profunda, sin retorno.

Lysandro Ainsworth, el joven de la libre eternamente pérdida. El poeta cantante, el guapo chico con modales aristócratas. _Aquel_ Lysandro se estaba alejando. No sabía si él era él, o era el ancestro.

Realmente no tenía la mínima idea de quien habita en ese cuerpo de aspecto modélico.

Lysandro miró hacia el cielo gris, repitiéndose la pregunta miles de veces sin encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria.

 _¿Quien eres tú?_

* * *

-:-

* * *

La mujer deslizó la mirada entre los fenomenales individuos frente a ella. Una pareja bastante llamativa, debía admitir. Escudriñó una vez más los papeles, sopesando que tan desesperada estaba para aceptar aquella propuesta.

El muchacho de ojos verdes carraspeó, llamando su atención.

— ¿Sí joven… Leifthan?

— Oh, Directora Shermansky estoy completamente seguro de esta oferta. —aseveró el rubio de trenza colgante, sonriendo bajo la recelosa mirada de su amiga Miiko— Ahora que ellos han despertado, la comunidad vampírica no puede darse el lujo de sufrir inconvenientes hacia los humanos. Siglos nos ha costado mantener este equilibrio, no deseamos disolverlo por ningún motivo. Los ancestros deben estas con nosotros, no hay nada que deba impedirlo.

La mujer mayor los miró sobre sus gafas, midiéndolos con la experiencia de una cazadora nata. Ser la Directora de un colegio y, a su vez, de la Asociación Oficial Cazadora era un arduo trabajo para Shermansky, pero no por ello menos disfrutable. La mujer realmente amaba sus oficios.

Achicó los ojos con astucia, ¿realmente ese joven creía que sus estudiantes se adaptarían tan fácilmente a un régimen de nobleza obligatoria? ¿Realmente creía que los ancestros de las casas más puras eran, bajo todos los conceptos, aquellos muchachos que ella había cuidado, protegido y visto madurar en esos pocos años? Shermansky se negaba a creerlo. Simplemente no le daba crédito.

Irrevocable que cuerpos tan puros guardaran en sus interiores monstruosidades de tal tamaño. Era impensable.

Conteniendo una largo suspiro, cruzó las manos sobre los papeles que se le habían ofrecido uno minutos atrás.

— Debo suponer, joven, ¿qué su deseo de exponer a mis estudiantes es consensuado a petición del Consejo de Ancianos?

Leifhtan no decayó en su sonrisa no por un momento.

— Nunca he expresado que deseo exponerlos, Directora. Eso sería una falta de respeto por mi parte hacia mis superiores, como usted bien sabrá, los Purasangre son lo más cercano al primer vampiro, por lo tanto se les ve como el completo y absoluto gobierno del mundo vampírico. —pausó, moviendo sus esmeraldas por la habitación— Sería una terrible falta de mi parte si no desear que mis _reyes_ volvieran a donde pertenecen. El Consejo comparte la idea de la Academia Ross, desde luego, si usted acepta; se volvería la directora oficial si juntamos su instituto con nuestra Academia.

— Debo decirle que todo me suena como una absoluta locura. ¿Vampiro y humanos juntos? ¡Desde luego que no! Nadie querrá que sus hijos convivan con su depredador natural. Es inverisímil. —razonó Shermansky con profunda paciencia. Estaba cansándose de repetirle lo mismo al joven Leifthan. Sería sumamente difícil darle una respuesta afirmativa.

Se oponía a dejar que aquel horrible Consejo manejase a _sus_ estudiantes de tal forma.

— Le pido que lo considere con seriedad. La unión de ambas instituciones sería un gran beneficio para ambos mundos, aseguraríamos la protección de Niveles E. Y nuestros Purasangre empezarían a moverse entre nuestro mundo. No pido que se niegue totalmente a la comunidad que han conocido, de eso somos bastante conscientes.

Shermansky no creyó que pudiera soportar tal terquedad ¿Qué se traía entre manos el Consejo de Ancianos para pedir desesperadamente a Nathaniel y a su grupo de amigos? Según tenía entendido, otras tres familias de reales Purasangre estaban cerca del Consejo ¿Por qué tanto interés en sus alumnos?

Entonces, llegó a la conclusión que, no importaba cuanto lo negara, al final terminaría aceptando dicha propuesta. Negarse significaría una alta propuesta de guerra entre ambos mundo, y Shermansky no deseaba eso. Dios sabía que no. No importaba cuanto avanzara la tecnología, los vampiros fácilmente podían darles caza. Eran superiores por muchos inventos que tuviera la humanidad a su alcance.

Miiko sonrió a Leifthan una vez que vio la derrota en los ojos sabios de la mujer mayor.

— Yo… acepto la tregua del Consejo, así como de ser la directora de dicha institución.

La sonrisa del vampiro rubio no podía ser más grande.

— Le aseguró, directora, que ha hecho una excelente decisión.

Shermansky no estaba tan segura de ello, no obstante, se encargaría de no ver más sangre correr. Antes muerte que volver a su sufrir otra guerra.

Sólo pedía que todas las fuerzas divina le dieran el temple para proseguir con tal tarea de peso monumental.

.

.

.

.

Continuará

* * *

 **–Etimología–**

 _Tipos de Vampiros:_

 **Clase A o Purasangres: L** a clase más alta en cuanto a rango se refiere, los más poderosos en poder y fuerza. Mantienen un poder para defenderse o atacar, al igual una velocidad casi invisible a los ojos de cualquiera. Sus heridas curan rápidamente. Son escasos y su sangre es deseada por los demás vampiros.

 **Clase B o Vampiro Noble:** Nacidos vampiro. Menos poderosos que los Pura Sangre y no todos requieren de la fuerza bruta (sobrehumana). Al igual que los Pura Sangre mantienen un poder el cual es diferente según la familia de la que proceden. Heridas rápidas de sanar. Al igual que la fuerza, no todos los vampiros de Sangre Noble tienen una velocidad y agilidad invisible al ver de cualquiera. Son los que más abundan en la sociedad de vampiros y prácticamente todos, como su nombre indica, proceden de familias nobles, adineradas y con buen sentido de la educación aunque igual los rebeldes existen.

 **Clase C:** no tan comunes. Son aquellos que probienen de una familia no tan adinerada. (Diferenciados por los sangre noble) Aquí tambien entran los herederos. Nacidos vampiro. A diferencia de los Sangre Noble, nacidos de un padre vampiro y una madre humana. Pueden morir por su mitad humana, aunque es difícil matarlos a causa de sus rápidas curaciones de heridas, de su mitad vampiro. Suelen regenerarse en cuanto a heridas, colmillos, nervios… Aunque la regeneración de huesos rotos no la tienen tan evolucionada como los Sangre Noble. **  
**

 ** **Clase D:** ** Convertidos **.** Humanos que fueron mordidos por un sangre pura. Su transformación o mutación es lenta y dolorosa, teniendo en cuenta que solo los que sobreviven al veneno de un sangre pura se convierten. Apariencia completamente humana como cualquier otro humano, su sed de sangre es mucho más recalcada en cualquier otro vampiro.

 **Clase E:** Segundo nombre "Nivel E": Sin parte humana. Nacidos humanos por completo y mordidos por un Pura Sangre. Bestias que si no sacian su sed pierden su mitad humana, dejando sus ojos brillar en todo momento y sus colmillos desgarrantes visibles a cualquiera. Su boca en esos momentos de "transformación" o perdida de la razón, su boca se "desencaja" dejándose un tanto más grande de lo normal para poder beber mejor de la sangre.

Son los que más abundan después de los Sangre Noble.

 **Dhampir:** Criatura mitológica perteneciente al folclore rumano. Mitad vampiro, mitad humano, se afirma que fueron engendrados por un padre vampiro y una madre humana, o viceversa. Suele ser un cazavampiros.

 **Strigoi** : Es como mucho de los vampiros originales, pero les gusta atacar en bandadas. Se pueden matar por poner ajo en su boca o quitar su corazón.

 **Succubus:** Este es un vampiro y la manera de alimentarse es teniendo relaciones sexuales agotadoras con la víctima, alimentándose de la energía sexual. Ellos pueden asumir la apariencia de otras personas. A menudo visitarán a la misma víctima más de una vez. La víctima de un Succubus experimentará las visitas como sueños.

* * *

 **¡Buenas!  
**

 **Seeeh, lo he resubido con más participación de los chicos porque, sinceramente, mostrar sólo el punto de vista de Castiel se me hacía demasiado austero. Además he agregado el acontecimiento de donde partirá el próximo capítulo ¿Alguien se lo esperaba? ¿Qué le parece esta loca idea de juntar al Sweet Amoris y a la Academia Ross? Algo así como un internado (parecido a Vampire Knight pero sin las clases Diurnas ni Nocturnas) En lo particular, yo lo veo como la ocasión perfecta para que todos se conozcan y hagan ciertas travesuras sanas antes de toda la tragedia y el drama :)  
**

 **Quiero dejar en claro que los recuerdos de los chicos, no pertencen a los "ellos actuales" pero sí a los ellos que fueron antiguamente, siendo mucho más oscuros ya que vivían en épocas oscuras, algo más allá de la edad media para que se den una idea.**

 **Para llevar este proyecto acabo he tomado todas las definiciones de vampiros que conozco. Como las definiciones de _Vampire Academy, Vampire Knight,_ _Hellsing_ entre , esto no quiere decir que sea igual.  
**

 **Y bueno, gracias por leer, agregar o comentar. Se aprecia que tomen algo de su tiempo para mi y mis proyectos :) ¡Les quiero!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Excelente inicio de semana!**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y sólo si es constructiva.**

 **Geraldine**

 ** _Escuchado_ _"_ _Lost Stars" - Adam Levine._**

 ** _(Resubido)29/04/17._**


	2. De otro lado

**_Disclaimer:_** Por mucho que me gustaría serlo, no soy dueña de Corazón de Melón, Eldarya ni de sus personajes. Soy tan pobre que ni para chicles me alcanza T-T.

 ** _Advertencias:_** Lemon (Sexo Gráfico, en el futuro), lenguaje vulgar, violencia. Uso excesivo de mitologías. Relación entre criaturas y humanos. AU- Si eres sensible a éstos temas abstente de leerlo.

 _ **Summary**_ **:** No importa lo mucho o poco que te adviertan sobre algo o alguien, siempre va estar esa curiosidad por conocer más allá de los límites establecidos. Quizá, el recorrido no es tan malo. Y la bestia que habita en el interior de la cueva puede mostrarte más que fuerza destructiva y filosos dientes. Tal vez, pueda mostrarte que tienen más cosas en común de lo que imaginas. Quizá, te muestre que puede ser tan humana como tú.

«... _Habla_ /Habla...» —pensamientos de los personajes durante la narración o dentro de los diálogos.

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos:**

 _Del otro lado  
_

* * *

El Liliya dejó que sus pasos resonaran con suavidad sobre el camino enlosado que conducía a los dormitorios de la Academia Ross para dar tiempo de reaccionar a Ezarel y Leifthan, apostados en aquel momento ante las puertas degustando lo que parecía ser un delicado entremés. Todo el silencio para ahorrarse disculpas que no venían al caso por no haberla oído que por evitarles a ellos un buen susto.

Ambos levantaron la mirada hacia el frente y el alivio en sus rostros al ver aparecer a su guapa purasangre volviendo sana y salva, escoltada por un vampiro nivel C, fue tal que Liliya no reprimió una sonrisa bonachona mientras gesticulaba hacia su piscolabis.

— Por favor, no se interrumpan por mí. Las noches de guardia son largas.

Como era de esperar, Ezarel desvió la mirada hacia los arbustos bien delineados de la Academia, algo incómodo como siempre que Liliya le dirigía la palabra desde que un acuerdo nupcial se había concertado entre sus familias. Algún día tendría que hablar con él, se dijo la muchacha de cabellos rosas palo, pero no aquella noche. Estaba tan cansada del viaje a la Academia que lo único que deseaba era ir a su cama y dormir plácidamente. Lastimosamente debía de reportarse con las demás familias purasangre.

Leifthan terminó su bocado e hizo ademán de acercarse a una distancia propiamente permitida a la joven.

— Buenas noches, Liliya. Gracias por tu consideración, es un placer volver a verte.

La purasangre negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa cándida formándose en sus labios suaves.

— Buenas, Leifthan, Ezarel. ¿Alguna novedad esta noche? ¿Mis hermanos se encuentran ya en los dormitorios?

El joven rubio asintió, alzando la mirada hacia la noble.

— La noche ha sido tranquila y los Petrova han llegado a los dormitorios junto con el resto de la clase. Deben estar en la reunión o en sus dormitorios descansando.

— Oh, eso es esplendido. Pensé que… ¡Ouw! —se quejó por lo bajo Liliya luego de haber medio tropezado en la grava del suelo. Sonrió sin preocupación hacia los nobles que le veían con ojos desorbitados.

Oh, oh, no entendía porque le miraban con asombro, en su opinión deberían de estar acostumbrados a que ella siempre pasara por aquellos pequeños "deslizamientos anti gravitacionales" que el mundo le ponía a su paso. De todas formas, no era algo que le molestara realmente.

— ¿Está bien señorita? —preguntó Leifthan reprimiendo una sonrisa divertida, por el contrario Ezarel no contuvo la suya.

— Si yo… esto suele pasar todo el tiempo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. —articuló contenta, sin dejar de moverse grácilmente de un lado a otro.

Daba la imagen de un pequeño animalito saltarín, algo parecido a una libre… a un conejito, pequeño y rozagante.

Ezarel rió.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe y una soberana al mismo tiempo? —preguntó el chico una vez con los espamos de la risa calmados, ciertamente, Liliya no parecía una purasangre por donde fuera que la vieras -claro, si dejabas de lado su extrema belleza y esa facultad innata de parecer un ciervo andaluso. Fuera de ello, la joven Petrova carecía de la fuerza, el poder casi tangible y de la distinción que señalaba a cualquier purasangre existente.

Bien, Nevra era otro espécimen extraño entre los altos mandos.

Liliya encogió los hombros sin tomarle importancia a la pregunta del noble, en cambio, se entretuvo en buscar algo en el bolso de su chaqueta escolar. Abrió muchos los ojos al no encontrar nada.

Ambos jóvenes se prepararon mentalmente para cualquier cosa extraña que fuera a soltar la chica.

— Eeh, chicos... ¿no han visto a Bichito por aquí? —la pregunta en el tono más inocente que tenía. Ezarel respiró con profundidad, absteniéndose de burlarse y ofender a su superior. Hubiera fracasado de no soltar uno que otro comentario relacionado a su inmensa torpeza sino fuera por la condescendiente sonrisa que Leifthan le regaló a la muchachita.

— ¿Habla de esto, señorita Liliya? —con total naturalidad, el rubio con trenza colgante alzó frente a los presentes una grande y peluda criatura. Sus patitas se movieron y Liliya chilló, aturdiéndolos.

— ¡Bichito! —enclamó por lo bajo tomando a la inmensa tarántula para después apretujarla contra ella.

Toda la irreal escena observada por los horrorizados ojos de Ezarel.

— Muchas gracias por encontrar a Bichito, Leifthan.

Al verla inclinarse a ellos, el rubio la detuvo al instante, bastante incómodo con la muestra gentil de la purasangre.

— No hay ningún problema, señorita Liliya. —meditó en si acercarse a ella sería una buena opción, sin pensarlo mucho se quedó conforme en su lugar— No es necesaria la inclinación.

La joven ni le prestó atención, más atenta a dejar caer a su extravagante mascota en el bolsillo de su saco azul marino.

Las patitas larguiruchas y peludas de la tarántula asomaron por el borde del bolsillo, y Ezarel supo que en menos de una hora la chica estaría preguntando por su mascota de nuevo.

— Es necesaria si me ayudas, Leifthan. —respondió sorprendiéndolos al saber que, efectivamente, había prestado atención a las palabras del noble— Soy purasangre, pero eso no me quita mi sentido del agradecimiento. —les miró, con la sonrisa pintada a todo lo largo de sus iris malva— Les agradezco el recibimiento. Continúen con sus tareas, ahora me retiro a la reunión correspondiente de esta noche.

Desoyendo los murmullos de agradecimiento, Liliya se giró apenas al vampiro Clase C que le acompañaba.

— Puedes retirarte también, Evelogt. Agradezco tus servicios.

— Es un honor.

El joven moreno asintió un momento para desaparecer en dirección al comedor y Liliya subió con ligereza las escaleras. _Al fin sola…_ sola y sin molestas observaciones a su comportamiento poco común. Si tan sólo no tuviera que asistir a la junta de aquella noche, su día culminaría en perfección. Pero no era así. Debía de subir, tocar a la puerta y con suerte no tropezar con la cara alfombra victoriana que adornaba el salón de juntas estudiantiles.

La purasangre se paró frente a la puerta del salón y sintió cómo el nudo en el estomago que siempre se formaba cuando debía volver a la Academia empezaba a fortalecerse. A través de la madera oyó los suaves susurros y olió la variedad de esencias. Narcisos. Lavanda. Anís. Encino. Vainilla. Lirios. Café Sutil. Caramelo. Café Amargo. Todos juntos, mezclándose y creando una innovadora fragancia demasiado embriagante, tanto que mareaba.

Estaba en un fuerte seguro, lo sabía. No había preocupaciones. No que ella viera amenazas asaltando imparables de aquí y allá, ni nada por el estilo. No había nada de lo que preocuparse salvo por la nueva noticia que empezaba a escurrirse entre las familias vampíricas mas poderosas. Su madre le había hablado sobre el rumor que estaba en boca de todos. Y Liliya estaba segura que cuando _ella_ se enterará que su apellido salía de cada boca milenaria, no estaría lo que se dice contenta.

Empujó sin cuidado la puerta, volviendo a medio tropezar ante su improvisada entrada. Diversos pares de ojos se posaron sobre su menuda figura. El peso de uno más potente que otros. Desde la esquina Nevra le dio una sonrisa galante, Viktor, a su lado, no parecía compartir la misma alegría por verla. Sus hermanas, bueno… lo mejor era no mirarlas.

— Es bueno verte de nuevo, Liliya… ¿por qué no entras y te unes a nuestra reunión informal, querida?

El aire se volvió pesado luego de la serena voz femenina que había pronunciado la frase.

Las cabezas se giraron por completo hacia la puerta, preguntándose cómo demonios la tercera heredera de la familia Petrova podía ser tan impertinente e interrumpir en semejante situación.

Liliya sintió el aura, con ese familiar poder reprimido que intimidaba a todos. Que les ofuscaba y advertía no sobrepasar el límite de la paciencia de su dueña. El aura tenía cierto magnetismo, uno peligroso… como el de un verdadero Purasangre.

— Buenas noches, Lena. —saludó sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de hacer una presentación más formal. No era necesario de todas formas, o eso creía Liliya— Oh, desde esta posición luces bastante oscura. ¡Deberías de acercarte más! —recalcó achicando los ojos en dirección del único rincón a penumbras de la habitación, completamente inconsciente de lo grosero que resultaba su comportamiento.

Yalena agachó un momento la cabeza, dejando que un mechón sedoso de su larga melena ónice violácea le acariciara el rostro mientras sonreía quedamente, como resignándose a la actitud de la chica. Incluso _divertida_ ante ello. Con las manos enlazadas delicadamente en el plano vientre dio unos cuantos pasitos de baile hacia el interior iluminado del saloncito. El vaporoso vestido escolar se arremolinaba en torno a sus gráciles curvas cada vez que se movía, suavizando el verde-agua intenso de sus ojos y dejando ver las finas formas de sus níveas piernas.

— Bienvenida de nuevo, Liliya.

La de cabellos rosa palo sonrió, altamente confianzuda con la pelinegra.

— Gracias, es lindo volver.

El coro de risitas de Nevra fue suficiente para romper el tenso ambiente que se había creado al Liliya irrumpir sin delicadeza en la sala.

Mientras todos se acomodaban en sus respectivos lugares, la luna se proclamó en lo alto del cielo nocturno. Dando aliento a sus protegidos seres vampíricos.

* * *

-:-

* * *

No entendía a que querían llegar el mocoso inmortal frente a ella, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que no daría ni una vez más su brazo a torcer.

— Estoy aquí para culminar con los últimos cabos sueltos de este descabellado plan. No entiendo porque demonios no podemos pasar.

El chico de larga coleta azulada se mostró molesto ante su poca delicadeza. A Shermansky le valió una reverenda mierda. No estaba ahí para hacer amistades o caer en gracia de un mimado vampiro de nivel B. No, ella se había aventurado a ser cooperativa con el Consejo e ir personalmente hablar con la cabecilla de la familia Dupré. No tenía la mínima idea de con que se encontraría. El líder de la familia Dupré podía ser un viejo senil como un caprichoso niño con exageradas ideas de coexistencia pacifista.

Pero Shermansky se había preparado para todo... menos para que un petulante vampiro de mechas celestes le plantase cara. Argumentando su nulo sentido del respeto ajeno.

 _Dios, estoy tan cansada de esto que soy capaz de dejar que Elena termine por hacer el trabajo sucio._

Elena Ztarza, la mano derecha de Shermnasky, era ante todo una mujer seria. Imparable con sus enemigos e inflexible a la hora de ejercer sus habilidosas técnicas de combate anti-vampiros.

Shermansky no le había traído consigo por el hecho de comenzar una guerra con el líder del Consejo de Ancianos, para nada, pero si deseaba evitar la duda que se generaría en la Asociación de Cazadores si no iba en compañía de uno de los mejores cazadores. Siendo Dhampir y una excelente arma sobrenatural, la mujer de cabellos grises no puso objeción a que Elena le acompañara. Siempre era mejor estar bien preparados a cualquier inesperado incidente.

— Muévete ahora mocoso o te reviento la cabeza con mi _More Blood._

Ezarel se mostró exageradamente indignado con la amenaza de la Dhampir, enviando en su dirección una profunda mirada despectiva. Mirada que, fue regresada con igual magnitud.

— Cuida lo que dices asquerosa hibrida.

Elena frunció el ceño de manera tan radical que los vestigios de sangre vampírica se sintieron temblar en esa cálida noche. Por su parte, Ezarel paseaba la mirada entre el rostro duro de Elena y la mirada de profundo fastidio de la mujer humana… no, más que fastidio, parecía cansancio. ¿Tan difícil era esperar hasta que sus líderes terminaran la maldita junta? Gracias al cielo, Leifthan había ido en busca de la purasangre.

Y hablando del rey de roma…

— Es un gusto volver a verla, Directora Shermansky. —Leifthan apareció entre los altísimos arboles que alineaban el camino hasta la Academia Ross, una sonrisa amable pintada en su rostro— La señorita Dupré me ha encomendado la misión de guiarlas hasta la sala de juntas. Síganme por favor.

Para ninguno de los presentes paso desapercibido la obvia indiferencia del vampiro rubio hacia la mujer Dhampir.

— Espero que esta junta se lleve a un buen ritmo, joven Leifthan. —añadió la mujer mayor admirando el sendero semi-iluminado por faroles estilo francés. La elegancia de la Academia era un gran anzuelo, llamando a descubrir lo que ocultaban las paredes de rigurosa piedra.

El rubio asintió a sus palabras— Eso es en todo lo que mi princesa piensa, directora. Lady Dupré desea concretar un acuerdo justo y equitativo para ambas partes.

Increíble, pensó Shermansky sin dejar de ver las anchas espaldas de los nobles. Increíble, se repitió con escepticismo. ¿Cómo podían seguir usando el Lady en una época tan moderna? ¿Princesa? ¿En serio? ¡Tan opulencia, tanto refinamiento! Demasiado formalismo para creerlo verdad.

¿Acaso el Consejo no había cambiado ni un poco desde que ella era una cría de apenas trece años? ¿Seguían con las mismas pirámides sociales?

Mirando la rectitud en los jóvenes, confirmó que el Consejo no tenía el mínimo reparo en someter a todo aquel que no pavoneara el titulo de sangrepura

Leifthan y Ezarel pararon en una imponente puerta de roble antiguo, con textura liza y empuñadura de oro reluciente. Shermansky sintió un poco de pena ante tanta cosa lujosa. Adonde fue que se mirase, se percibía el ligero estilo victoriano que tanto le gustaba a la comunidad vampírica.

Amablemente, Leifthan les dio libre entrada al penumbroso salón, cerrando la puerta con un ligero "plop".

Los ojos grises de Shermansky, tras la protección que daban los cuadrados lentes de pasta negra, dieron un paseo por la habitación. Recogiendo y guardando cada detalle en su prodigiosa memoria, intacta pese a los años transcurridos. El recorrido siguió hasta que chocó con unos orbes relucientes y cristalinos, como las aguas del mar Caribe.

No necesito de una presentación para saber que aquella sonriente mirada pertenecía a la heredera de los Dupré.

— Sean bienvenidas. Es un gusto verlas al fin. —la voz se oía armoniosa y ligera, con un suave toque de anhelación flotante. Shermansky asintió a lo dicho, tomando asiento en las únicas dos sillas, de bordante acolchonamiento, dispuestas frente al par de jovencitas y al joven habitantes en el salón. Elena permaneció estoica a dos metros de distancia— En un momento les traerán una taza de té.

Inmediatamente una pequeña criatura entró a la habitación con una generosa charola plateada. De un momento a otro Shermansky encontró una inmaculada taza de porcelana con ciertos garigoleados orientales en tonos dorados y azules. La criatura, clasificado por ella como un pequeño vampiro nivel D, había pasado por completo a su escrutinio. Fue como presenciar una sombra más entre un lugar tan bajo en luz.

Dejando la taza sobre la mesita de centro, se limitó a observar en silencio a los presentes.

— Nunca me imaginé que sería una mujer la cabecilla de la familia Dupré. —habló primero ganándose la atención completa de todos. Respiró profundamente, indiferente a la pesadez que tres pares de orbes descargaban sobre su persona.

Yalena sonrió detrás de la taza tan artística como carente del buen gusto, comprendiendo el significado oculto de la frase. Siempre se mostró renuente a los estrafalarios gustos del director de la Academia. Bordados. Joyería de extraordinaria anchura. Cuadros que poseían en sus lienzos a espeluznantes antecesores vampíricos con expresiones llenas de repugnancia. A veces se dedicaba a mirar en profundidad alguno de los cuadros, preguntándose que tan miserable había sido la vida de aquellos ancestros para poseer tal expresión amarga.

Otras veces, cuando se sentía más indómita y menos recatada, se divertida dibujando pequeños bigotes y entrecejos suaves a los sujetos, riéndose de las peculiares expresiones que llegaba a plasmar.

Sin perder el buen humor ante el recuerdo, cruzó las manos sobre su regazo. Sin apartar la mirada de los ojos grises de la cazadora.

— Ciertamente, directora, debo confesarle que he tomado la responsabilidad ante ciertas cuestiones irrevocables del Consejo. —comentó como quien habla del clima y no de los secretos que guardaba su familia, Nevra, atrás de ella, se tensó y Karenn resopló por lo bajo, siendo el sonido inaudible para sus invitadas— Y, bueno, creo que usted no se encuentra aquí precisamente para valorar la capacidad que tiene una joven vampiresa para lidiar con el semejante trabajo que se nos ha impuesto. —la joven inclinó la cabeza, adoptando un aire de falsa curiosidad— Me complacería escuchar de una buena vez las razones que la han atraído hasta aquí. Justamente hoy, en la situación en la cual nos encontramos todos.

La voz de Shermansky sonó como el mazo de un juez.

— Yo dirigiré la operación. El Consejo estará al margen.

Las Dupré habían fruncido el ceño de manera tan ominosa que sus auras habían ondulado, haciendo temblar las tazas de té encima de la mesita de centro. Por su lado, Nevra contrajo en totalidad cada musculo de su cuerpo, sintiéndose indignado ante la simple insinuación de dejarles fuera de todo ese descabellado plan. ¿Acaso creían que eran imbéciles para aceptar tal cosa?

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Karenn tan intempestiva como siempre— ¿Por qué quieres rezagar al Consejo, si ha sido este el causante de tal embrollo? Ambos deberían de mandar por igual.

Shermansky simplemente bajó la vista a sus manos callosas sobre la falda rosa, mientras Elena arrancaba un sonido metálico a su zippo para encender un cigarrillo. Exhaló el aire, sin importarle que impactara contra los agudos olfatos de los tres vampiros, y miró al techo.

—Deberíamos, sí. —contestó la mujer castaña con un gruñido— Pero la Asociación recela de la cercanía de Shermansky con los recién descubiertos ancestros, igual que lo hacen muchas familias de vampiros. Para los nobles, existe el peligro de que usen a los cazadores para sus fines usando esa relación tan estrecha que les une a los ancestros. Y los cazadores ven la posibilidad de que Shermansky acabe enviando su supuesta neutralidad a la mierda apoyando a los mocosos que ha cuidado por años, tomando partido por uno de los bandos. Cosa que, Dios nos libre, esta gran casa de putas que es la Asociación nunca ha hecho jamás. Oh, claro que no. —declaró con ironía, para después fijar sus ojos almendra en Yalena— Estaremos y escucharemos pero, si la petición que nos haga el Consejo no puede ser rebatida con ayuda de testigos o de acuerdo a nuestras leyes, no tendremos más opción que aceptarla. Y, en cuanto a quién de los mocosos mande en su mundo, formalmente no tenemos ni voz ni voto. Se supone que nosotros vigilamos que no se desmiembren los unos a los otros y que nos importa un pito quién se siente en el dichoso trono.

— Se supone. —matizó Yalena con voz calmada, sosteniendo la mirada a la cazadora.

— Eso he dicho.

Karenn paseó la vista por las cuatro figuras, entendiendo muy bien cómo se siente un naufrago a la deriva. Siempre había contado con que Elizabeth Shermansky les ayudaría y que traería con ella a la Asociación ¡Incluso había estado trabajando en anonimato con las familias purasangre más renombradas, ayudándoles a un mejora en la estúpida sociedad que el Consejo de Ancianos tenía estipulada! Ahora resultaba que, si las cosas se torcían, puede que tuviera que ver a Shermansky, y a todos aquellos de la Asociación que les brindaron una mano como sus enemigos. Como sus cazadores. Tragó saliva, apretando las manos sobre la falda del uniforme, mientras volvía a sentirse como una tonta haciendo la pregunta que todos los demás ya sabían.

— ¿Y qué… qué creen que el Consejo les pedirá?

Los ojos de los cuatro convergieron en su menuda figura y el silencio se hizo denso, pesado. Al cabo, Elena dirigió una mirada ceñuda a Shermansky, instándola a responder. La directora se quitó las gafas, dejándolas sobre la mesilla, y se frotó los parpados en su tradicional manía de cansancio.

— Suponemos que tres cosas. —contestó en voz baja, como si explicarlas en un tono más elevado agravara la situación— Pedir que incluyamos a los todos aquellos que han procreado con vampiros purasangre o nobles en nuestra lista de objetivos a cazar por el simple hecho de haber raptado a sus miembros aristocráticos —los Dupré achicaron los ojos, recordando en breve las bajas exuberantes en los vampiros purasangre a causa de aquellos que osaban robar vampiros. Era asqueroso y una total ofensa para la raza vampírica, y la mujer que acompañaba a Shermansky parecía en lo absoluto afectada ante eso. Por supuesto, Elena Ztarza era una de las principales en haber profanado las leyes vampíricas. Secuestrando al conde Darren Draçul hace varios años atrás— aunque eso no quiere decir que deja de ser una riña entre híbridos y vampiros. —hizo una pequeña pausa, con el rostro impertérrito, sin levantar la mirada de la taza— Pueden erigirse como vengadores de la aparente traición de los purasangre y pedirnos que incluyamos a las familias involucradas en el separamiento del Consejo, por alta traición. Algo ilógico teniendo en cuenta que son ustedes los reales soberanos en su sociedad. Y también pueden retomar la anulación en la participación que ejercerían los ancestros una vez descubiertos, adjudicándolo a la inestabilidad emocional de cada uno.

La voz de Shermansky se extinguió en el mismo silencio cargado de densidad, que parecía acrecentarse por las volutas de humo del cigarrillo de Elena. Karenn miró fijo a su tutora y luego a Yalena, cuya expresión meditabunda le hizo deducir que su hermana ya había sopesado aquellas posibilidades. Bueno, se podía alegrar que Nevra no había matado al Consejo cuando se presentó la posibilidad, pero eso no dejaría igualmente a su hermano con el cargo de anti-unión que habían liberado apenas cumplir los trece años, salvándose a sí mismos y a la mayoría de la comunidad vampírica de la dictadura del Consejo de Ancianos.

Finalmente, habían logrado dividir a la comunidad en dos bandos, situación que nadie más allá de los principales involucrados sabían. El reino vampiro era de cuidado, siempre vigilando las espaldas y ganando poderosos aliados. Suertudamente, los Dupré junto a los Petrova habían focalizado el cariño y una devoción casi insana hacia su renovada forma de gobierno, siendo ésta solamente aceptaba ante el mandado de los seis ancestros. Lo cuales, para variar, eran un grupo de chiquillos que ni minúscula idea tenían a lo que se verían enfrentados. Karren sintió una pizca de pena por ellos, reprendiéndose inmediatamente al pensar con tan poco respeto sobre el tema.

Ya fueran unos mocosos u hombres entrados en edad, seguían siendo sus líderes. Los seis gobernantes, los seis al mando desde los primeros tiempos del vampirismo. Los vampiros originales.

La joven de coletas coloridas se dirigió a Elena.

— ¿Qué hará la Asociación si el Consejo de verdad pidiera alguna de esas tres opciones?

La elegante cazadora la contempló de hito en hito durante unos segundos, y Karenn percibió en ella la molestia por lo que iba a decir.

— Si se aportaran los testigos necesarios para corroborar algunos de los cargos, tendríamos que aceptarlos y ejecutar la sentencia. —explicó en tono neutro.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que… que matarían a Nevra… o a Yalena? —el tono agudo con el que la voz brotó de su garganta le pareció chirriante y poco propio de ella. Las manos empezaban a temblarle y aferró la falda con más fuerza. Sus ojos implorantes giraron hacia Shermansky— ¡Como..! ¡Eres nuestra tutora! ¡Juraste protegernos! ¡Se lo prometiste a papá! ¡No pueden… no puedes…!

Por primera vez en la noche la mirada de Shermansky fue la de alguien que ha recibido una lanzada mortal en el costado. Las cejas grises le temblaban al contemplar la angustia de la muchacha.

— Karenn…

— Si Shermansky se negara, o mostrara signos de que no estaría dispuesta a cumplir ese encargo, todos los cazadores lo interpretarían como un signo de debilidad y perdería la presidencia. —interrumpió Elena, dando una profunda calada a su cigarrillo— Todo por lo que ha peleado, por intentar cambiar la Asociación desde dentro, se iría al desagüe. Por eso le he exigido que me traspase el mando de esta operación. Yo tomaré las decisiones mientras estemos en este proceso de renovación, al menos hasta que el nuevo recinto de los estudiantes se estabilice y funcione correctamente. Nadie cree que yo vaya a actuar por motivos sentimentales o que pueda flaquear si tengo que incluir a Yalena, Nevra, Miiko o las demás familias purasangre, que, sinceramente, no son muchas.

Nevra alargó el brazo hacia Karenne, enlazando sus manos con dedos finos y fríos. Una frialdad inusitadamente cálida. La pequeña mano de su hermana se unió a ellos poco tiempo después, acogiéndolos en su aura tibia y protectora. El máximo gesto afectivo que unos purasangre se podían permitir frente a cualquiera. Sostuvo sus manos con fuerza, contemplando las expresiones serenas de sus rostros cetrinos. Aplacando su pánico, la joven tomó aire con fuerza, intentando calmarse del todo.

— ¿Y lo harías? ¿Los cazarías? —preguntó, con voz trémula.

Elena volvió a contemplarla con una expresión rayana en la indiferencia.

— Si llegaran a esa situación, sin poder rebatir los cargos que lanzara el Consejo o sin poder acusarlos de nada como réplica, como persona al cargo de la Asociación no tendría más remedio, sí. —admitió— Eso, o tendría que abandonar la organización para ayudarles. Lo cual no esta en mis planes y dejaría la decisión en manos de quien pudiera sucederme. Lo que sólo retrasaría lo inevitable.

Los dedos de Karenn se cerraron con fuerza conscientemente sobre los de sus congéneres, buscando el apoyo necesitado. No podía creer que hacía pocos días hubiera estado probando vestidos entre risas junto a Alajéa como si aquel Baile Invernal, tradición aristocrática del vampirismo, fuera una puesta de largo en alguna película de instituto, sin darse cuenta de que iba a una ejecución disfrazada de abalorios sociales.

— Entonces, ¿qué podemos suponer de sus pensamientos? Todo lo que nos han explicado hasta el momento ya lo sabíamos, o podíamos suponerlo. Me niego a creer que sea este el motivo de tal citatorio, no quiero creer que han cometido tal imprudencia para algo tan banal.

La tranquila voz de Yalena sacó a Karenn del pozo negro en el que se habían hundido sus pensamientos, y levantó la cabeza a tiempo de ver a las dos cazadoras intercambiando miradas cómplices. ¿Había un plan alternativo? Sí, eso debía ser.

Shermansky les miró, deteniéndose en su figura.

— Karenn, no voy… —miró de reojo a Elena— No vamos a dejar que las cosas lleguen hasta ese extremo. No se trata de leyes, sino de justicia. Y a veces esos dos conceptos no son lo mismo. Sería injusto que el Consejo se saliera con la suya, tanto para vosotros como para la humanidad, que sufriría. —esbozó una sonrisa queda— Lo que Elena intenta explicarles es que la Asociación tiene unas leyes que la rigen y que, si alguien apela a ellas con todo su derecho, tenemos que obedecerlas. Por lo tanto, nuestro papel en el Baile tendrá que ser necesariamente distante. Pero no quiere decir que no podamos preparar antes del terreno para desmontar posibles movimientos contra ustedes. — alzó los hombros— Haremos todo lo humanamente posibles para que cualquier acusación contra Yalena, Nevra, Miiko o los Petrova no llegue a buen puerto porque, aunque oficialmente la Asociación es neutral en sus tendencias políticas, _realmente_ debe apostar por quién menos problemas dé a la humanidad. Eso lo entienden casi todos sus miembros. —su sonrisa se volvió tranquilizadora— Simplemente, tendremos que actuar de cierta forma de cara a la situación y ocuparnos de echar una mano… umh, con unos medios menos… rígidos.

Shermansky rebulló en su sofá, incómodo al tener que desvelar los complejos mecanismos de confianza, poder, imposición y apariencias por los que se regían las cazavampiros ante quienes, a sus ojos, seguían siendo sus pequeños hijos adoptivos. Nunca había querido mezclar a los Dupré en su vida real, ni agobiarlos aún más con una preocupación de tener cerca a su posible verdugo. Suficiente tenían ya de ser señalados como unos especímenes bastante extraños. Ser cuidados desde temprana edad por el presidente de la Asociación de Cazadores no pasaba inadvertido, como tampoco una influencia imprudencial hacia los que no eran del círculo selecto vampírico.

Pero a costa de no desearlo, Shermansky se vio arrastrada hacia un mundo lleno de poder trascendental. Y lo que no iba a hacer, bajo ningún concepto, era dejar que creyera que sería capaz de firmar la ejecución de Nevra o Yalena. Antes muerta. Los Dupré, al igual que las otras tres familias restantes, no podrían contar con mucho apoyo oficial de la Asociación durante el Baile, pero sí se les podía brindar apoyo antes de que comenzara.

Cuadró los hombros, sabiendo que sus siguientes palabras serían una puñalada para los mellizos Dupré.

— Nevra, Yalena, he concertado una cita para mañana por la noche con Philip Amour. —reveló, soltando el aire a medida que hablaba.

Exteriormente, Yalena sólo entrecerró los ojos y el aire pareció crepitar a su alrededor, como una hoguera. Interiormente, Nevra sintió, a través del vínculo sanguíneo que compartían por ser mellizos, la cruda emanación de odio que suscitaba aquel nombre. Tanto sufrimiento, tantos años de soledad y control soportados a manos de aquel que se tomó el privilegio de despojarlos de los únicos seres que podían amarles sinceramente. Escuchar el nombre del asesino de sus padres y no poder hacer nada, creaba un hondo dolor. Era tanta impotencia incluso para alguien de emociones controladas como su hermana.

— Sé que no lo apruebas. —Shermansky se adelantó antes de que la purasangre pudiera abrir la boca— Pero Philip Amour es la pieza clave en cualquier acusación que el Consejo quiera sostener contra ti o contra los demás. Incluso siendo el Consejo constituido por vampiros clase B, ellos saben que los cazadores podemos pedirles al menos un testigo para corroborar los cargos, de manera que no sea una acusación innecesaria. Como miembro viviente del Consejo, Philip estaría en la posición de credibilidad necesaria como para darle al Consejo el apoyo que necesita y hacerles parecer a ti o a los Petrova unos asesinos sin escrúpulos. —levantó la mano, pacificadora, al ver la mirada oscurecida de la joven— Estoy hablando como lo harían _ellos_ , no me lo tomes al pie de la letra. Por el contrario, Philip también podría desmontar completamente la acusación… si estuviera de nuestra parte.

El cuerpo de Yalena se mantuvo estable mientras sus ojos escrutaban a Shermansky, y sus dedos finos apretaban las manos de sus hermanos tan fuerte que en cualquier momento se escucharía el " _crack_ " de los huesos rostros. Su expresión, sin embargo, siguió tan risueña como siempre.

— ¿Qué le hace pensar que Amour accedería a jugar de nuestro lado? —preguntó, con la voz baja y de seda punzante.

Elena echó la ceniza en un pulcro cenicero de cristal y se adelantó a Shermansky.

— Su generosidad no, está claro. Pero le tenemos pillado por los huevos, gracias a Sucrette, su hija. El consejo sabe que Amour esta pensando en traicionarles… y Philip no tiene idea de que ellos lo saben. —soltó una risa seca— No hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que, tarde o temprano, esos viejos zorros le ajustaran las cuentas. Si Amour tiene dos dedos de frente, que los tiene, sabrá que le conviene buscarse una salida del meollo. Sin necesidad de arriesgar aún más a su adorable hija. Por supuesto, estaba absolutamente consciente de no poder hacerlo él solito. —apuró una última calda y apretó la colilla contra el cenicero— Es un superviviente, sabrá ver las ventajas de colaborar con nosotros. Es el único motivo por el he accedido a acompañar a Elizabeth en esa maldita locura de reunión. Carlo, Ileanna y yo, claro. Después de eso, pase lo que pase, Shermansky me cederá el mando de la Asociación temporalmente.

Yalena estiró el brazo libre, acomodándolo mejor sobre el brazo de la silla y repiqueteó con las uñas en la madera. Nevra estudió su perfil meditabundo, las delicadas cejas algo juntas, analizando la forma en que el odio parecía atemperarse un poco en su interior por pura fuerza de voluntad. Si algo distinguía a su hermana era la capacidad de sobreponerse a sus propias emociones para conseguir objetivos a largo plazo. Pero era distinto saberlo que poder sentir cómo le dolía tener que aferrarse a veces a aquel pragmatismo. El joven sospechaba que, por si ella fuera, convertiría a Amour en ceniza con sus pequeñas manos y una sonrisa en los labios. Por lo que sabía, el escurridizo Philip haría lo mismo no sólo con su hermana, o ellos, sino con cualquier purasangre. Reprimió un respingo de ira. Si Yalena aceptaba aquella negociación turbia, es que las cosas estaban realmente difíciles.

—Está bien. —la purasangre claudicó con un breve asentimiento y un suspiro— Pero si Amour accede apoyar a nuestra causa, quiero condiciones.

— Lógico. —Shermansky asintió a la clausula— ¿Cuáles son?

La sonrisa de tintes maliciosos en la boca de la purasangre dio a entender más que sus palabras.

Karenn a penas escuchó ni una palabra de todas las que siguieron. Se limitó a contemplar los rostros serios de los demás mientras hablaban, viendo cómo sus bocas se movían en cámara lenta sin percibir ningún sonido. Había decidido ocupar paulatinamente su lugar al lado de sus hermanos, como purasangre y como princesa, si llegaba el caso, y ayudarles en lo posible a cambiar el rumbo de su raza. Era una decisión consciente, voluntariosa, y había creído que realmente podía, con tiempo y dedicación, estar a la altura del desafío.

Después de ver el tipo de intrigas en el que se tendría que mover y la clase de personas que las manejaban, aquella volvía a parecerle la inocente reacción de una niña, incapaz de poner los pies en el suelo.

* * *

-:-

* * *

— Me parece que supone correr un peligro innecesario. —la voz de Minerva tenía el mismo tono suave de siempre pero había un matiz cortante por debajo.

— Aunque el nuevo proyecto, la Academia Reiss sea un internado, no podemos tener a los alumnos alejados del mundo siempre, Minerva. —la voz de Yalena era conciliadora— Es una ocasión especial que siempre han disfrutado los alumnos de Ross, creo que si extendemos esta celebración a los alumnos humanos conseguiremos un doble objetivo. Fomentaremos la convivencia y los alumnos humanos estarán más protegidos.

— ¿Me estás pidiendo que actuemos de guardaespaldas? —Minerva alzó una ceja, sin llegar a ser lo mínimamente altiva con ese gesto.

La morena se encogió de hombros.

— No si no estás de acuerdo, a fin de cuentas la Asociación de Cazadores también estará al tanto. —gesticuló hacia el lugar que pocas horas antes Elizabeth Shermansky junto a Elena Ztarza habían ocupado— Además, el director en persona ha cursado la invitación. Siempre conviene mantener buenas relaciones con la… _externa_ sociedad.

Minerva Vike-Friberg frunció el ceño tan profundo que su hermano Dante le mandó una ola de calma antes de que sus vestigios de anti-control vampírico se dispararan en todas las direcciones del salón, activando la posibilidad de una rigurosa tensión en la purasangre.

Respiró con profundidad, acción que agitó sus lacios cabello nevados acompañados del brillo rubí de sus fanales, exactamente iguales a los de su hermano, el cual le miraba sin mucho interés desde el otro extremo del salón.

— Yo… yo…—Yalena esperó paciente por su respuesta, suspiró— Estoy de acuerdo siempre que tú estés segura de lo que estás haciendo. Deseo que cumplas lo que tus padres no pudieron lograr en vida. Para eso estamos aquí, Dante y yo. Para protegerlos de cualquier amenaza, ya fuera de los Cazadores o hasta de nuestra propia raza. Te he visto tomar tantos papeles a lo largo de estos años que, ciertamente, a veces no tengo idea de quién eres. Luego, siento en carne viva su desolación y puedo verte de niña, lo que me devuelve a mi verdadero objetivo. Te apoyo, te aliento a que sigas con este ridículo plan tuyo. Pero, por favor, no olvides nunca cómo eres tú de verdad. Eso es lo que te distinguirá de todos los que asistirán a esa horrible ejecución llamada Baile.

Yalena parpadeó, muda, y luego sonrió, asintiendo mientras las mejillas se le teñían de rosa.

— No has hablado en todo el día, ¿Algo que quieras comentar con conmigo, Dante? —se giró al altísimo muchacho de porte galanes, obteniendo un destello rojizo de sus orbes— Dime lo que piensas, cariño. Tu opinión es tan importante para mí como la de Minerva.

Dante dedicó una mirada torva a la purasangre, dejando traslucir lo que pensaba exactamente de la capacidad de protección de los cazadores. Sabía que no era justo; Shermansky había contribuido a proteger la Academia Ross casi dos meses atrás y había mostrado una lealtad inquebrantable hacia los Dupré y Petrova, aunque no compartiera exactamente sus ideales. Pero, ¡qué demonios! Aquella mujer seria, formal y ajena al respeto que debía depararse a un purasangre le enervaba. Le recordaba demasiado a los viejos del Consejo. Estúpidos vampiros clase B mezclados con clase C que pretendían creerse mejor que los que tenían más limpieza en las venas.

Caminó hacia la ventana, perdiendo la vista en el paisaje de los campos de la Academia y en los edificios de la ciudad lejana. Así que el coche oficial y la comitiva que había visto llegar en la madrugada pertenecían al director. Suspiró interiormente. Desde luego, para Yalena Dupré la perspectiva de humanos y vampiros acudieran juntos al Baile de Invierno debía ser lo más cercano posible al paraíso de sus convicciones. La única vía en que podrían conocer a los ancestros. Era un plan magnifico, junta una comunidad de humanos inocentes, a las familias vampíricas más prestigiosas y, por su fuera ya poco probable, presentar a una ansiosa comunidad vampira a sus amados seis Originales. El mismo no pondría pegas, más allá de alguna advertencia a los vampiros más impulsivos, si el clima en su mundo no fuera el de años atrás.

Pero no lo era.

Saliera o no la luz, allí fuera se libraba una guerra. Había dos, sino es que tres, bandos en conflicto, quizás no abierto, pero no por ello menos peligroso. Nada garantizaba que los peones del Consejo no parecieran antes de tiempo, por no hablar de los Niveles E que podían haber creado en aquel tiempo. Desde luego, si eran atacados, la Academia respondería y las victimas del fuego cruzado, como siempre, serían los humanos.

Y los purasangre.

Mortalmente serio, se giró a Yalena, que le contemplaba delicada apoyada contra su aterciopelada silla antigua. Ciertamente, una salida antes del Baile Invernal haría un excelente trabajo en la imagen de la Academia Ross. También estaba en la línea de los ideales de concordia que pregonaba la cazadora y él mismo. Aunque, para sus gustos, convivir con los humanos no tenía por qué implicar mezclarse con ellos.

— ¿Cuándo empiezan las salidas? —preguntó en tono prudente.

La enorme sonrisa de Yalena fue tan espontanea que Dante estuvo apunto de acompañarla en su deleite.

— Pasado mañana, el viernes por la tarde. —la pálida joven intercambió una mirada con Minerva, que revolvió su paquete de galletas buscando una con relleno de fresa— Las fiestas duran tres días, así que tenía pensando dividir a las clases en tres grupos para que el numero de alumnos que está fuera cada día sea más controlable.

Minerva sacó un bollo relleno de crema y lo acercó a sus labios rosados, jugando con la textura del azúcar y lo esponjoso de la masa.

— Me encargaré de que la Asociación de Cazadores se distribuya por la cuidad mañana por la noche. —volvió a jugar con el pan, sin darle un mordisco— mientras duren las fiestas, grupos de cazadores vigilaran el perímetro por donde se muevan los alumnos. Su hay algo vampírico que se manee sin permiso, estoy segura que alguno de los dos bandos lo freira.

Y mordió. Fuerte y justa.

Alzó la vista, gustosa, y se tropezó con la mirada fija y cristalina de la purasangre, que instantes después la desvió hacia Dante. ¿Se lo había imaginado o había visto un tenue brillo rojizo allí?

Se estremeció.

— No pienso dejar la seguridad de mi sociedad en las manos de la Asociación de Cazadores. Confiémosles a los humanos, pero yo me encargo de los nuestros. — Yalena se cruzó de brazos, fijando la vista en la taza rustica de porcelana— Bajo ningún motivo les quiero ver envueltos en un problema, por mínimo que éste sea, ¿está claro?

Como el agua.

— ¿Qué planeas? Esto suena tan absurdo que empiezo a creer que el que convivas con Liliya Petrova es una mala idea. La chica no suele tener un comportamiento nefasto, cierto pero, bueno, parece que tiene ciertos tornillos de fuera.

A toda respuesta, Yalena cerró los ojos con complacencia.

— Liliya es adorable.

Minerva contuvo un resoplido.

— Viktor la detesta.

— No, no es así. —sin mutar su expresión de serenidad, Yalena se desplegó por el salón hasta la puerta, regando su aura ondulante por la habitación. Obligando, o más bien, _seduciendo_ a los otros dos vampiros a relajar sus posturas, llenos de un inusitado bienestar— No le odia. Tampoco le es indiferente sólo… —rió con una extraña mirada de regocijo—… es demasiado tímido para admitir sus propios sentires.

Cómplice, Minerva le adjudicó una pequeña sonrisa de "yo _sé todos tus secretos_ " a su hermano, quién torció levemente el cuello siendo esta la única manera en que Yalena o Minerva no recayeran sobre el tenue rosado en sus pómulos masculinos.

Incluso para él, acostumbrado a la frialdad de una indiferencia y a poner sus deseos por debajo de los de su _dueña,_ alejar o esconder los sentimientos que le profesaba a Yalena era una proeza exultante. Once años le habían llevado a no soltar algo imprudente sobre ojos verde-agua y la ruptura de una promesa de protección.

Simplemente ese deseo, el más egoísta de su existencia, no era posible.

Nuevamente, el aura de Yalena le pegó como un ariete. Desde el umbral de la puerta la purasangre le observaba en silencio, recorriendo cada porción de su figura. Tembló en su interior. ¿Qué diablos? ¡Era horrible! La chica no pasaba de la estatura promedia y a él le daban escalofríos sus ojitos verdes. En silencio y con la necesitada experiencia, Dante percibió el leve empuje que Yalena hacia en sus barreras mentales, tratando de entrar. No fue silenciosa, de haberlo sido ahora mismo estaría siendo violentado por un ajuste de cuentas donde ella aparecía en la mayoría de sus mejores recuerdos, por el contrario, con ese liguero choque sólo le advertía de poder percibir su sentir. Le estaba manifestando la preocupación que él generaba en su persona, notando los cambios en su propia aura y la cual chocaba fuertemente con la siempre en control de ella.

Antes de que alguno soltara pregunta alguna, Minerva intervino:

— A todo esto, ¿qué es exactamente lo que Dante y yo haremos durante estos dos días, antes de las salidas?

— Los vigilaran. —dijo.

Ambos gemelos alzaron una ceja.

— ¿Vigilarlos? ¿A quiénes? —preguntó de forma paradójica Minerva.

— A ellos, a cada uno. —añadió con suavidad— Después del Baile, vendrán las preguntas. Los problemas se duplicaran y necesito saber todo lo posible de ellos. Debo de tomar la mejor decisión antes de la inauguración de la Academia en conjunto con Sweet Amoris. —suspiró mientras se giraba hacia la puerta— No podrán estar juntos durante la vacaciones y eso nos da una excelente oportunidad de conocerlos individualmente. Moldearlos y hacerles ver que este mundo, _su_ mundo, no es tan malo como lo pintan.

Minerva entrecerró los ojos.

— No estás siendo, no sé… ¿algo extremista? —rebatió sin intenciones de ser grosera, sólo sincera— Creo, no, estoy segura de que apenas pueden con sus propios recuerdos, y los recuerdos que les unen. Separarlos sería dejarlos como a inocentes bebés, indefensos a los problemas de una nueva vida fuera del calor materno.

Un amago de la habitual sonrisa sesgada volvió a elevar los labios de la purasangre.

— Excelente metáfora, Minerva. —contestó, crípticamente, manteniéndose en el mismo lugar cerca de la puerta— No deseos ser cruel, no más de lo necesario pero estamos en un juego de filo y taja, mostrar compasión ante su ignorancia sólo hará que el Consejo tome ventaja. No quiero darles más daño del que ya tienen que soportar, por ello cada uno estará separado durante un pequeño lapsus de tiempo. Es arriesgado, pero muy necesario. Deben aprender a convivir con sus propios demonios. Así como todo el mundo.

La dureza de sus visiones dejo muda a Minerva, eran en momentos como estos que duda en conocer a la vampiresa frente a ella. Más no la encontraba como un peligro, sólo estaña presente el sentimiento de lejanía por algo que se considera familiar.

Sin oponer nada más, Minerva siguió con sus meditaciones.

— Dante…

El joven lazó la cabeza, serio. Yalena estaba de pie ante él, ni siquiera la había sentido moverse de la puerta. Dejó caer los parpados ligeramente, contemplando a sus anchas a su líder natural. Había alguna extraña chispa en los ojos verdes-agua de Yalena, el eco de alguna emoción, pero sobre todo mostraban preocupación. Alargó los brazos hacia el joven y lo estrechó contra su pecho, enterrando la cara en su amplio pecho.

Dante se tensó.

— Siempre me rechazas en muestras afectivas. Eres diferente de Minerva, mucho menos frágil y mucho más grande. —sonrió bajo su poca objetiva comparación, sin obtener respuesta del chico apretó con fuerza su torso— ¿Qué ha pasado? —susurró cerca del cuello masculino.

Dante respiró hondamente, rindiéndose al capricho de la purasangre y a los suyos propios. Hundió el rostro en los cabellos oscuros, sintiéndose aletargado, como un tonto. ¿Qué le iba a explicar, exactamente? ¿Qué estaba histérico por lo que sea que le fuera a pasar a ella o a Minerva? ¿Qué sonaba más estúpido, eso o el hecho de que ella mostrase tanto interés en ciertos ancestros que nunc antes había visto?

Con terquedad, mandó lejos las olas de celos fríos.

— No es nada, sólo… malos recuerdos que me exaltan.

Yalena aferró con suavidad los brazos de Dante, forzándolo a separarse de ella. Le bajó la cara por la barbilla, escudriñando sus ojos. Había templanza allí y supo instintivamente que no le estaba diciendo la verdad. Entristeciéndose en un pequeño porcentaje, acarició con dulzura las líneas de su rostro perfecto.

Si bien no era un gesto íntimo, ya que ella solía ejecutarlo incontables veces con Nevra cuando éste necesitaba consuelo y sólo su congénere podía proporcionárselo, para Dante el simple roce de ella era como estar rompiendo décadas de complicadas reglas sociales vampíricas.

— Creí que teníamos un acuerdo de sinceridad, Dante. Desde niños. —comento, desencantada.

Él meneó la cabeza, volviendo a desviar la rojiza vista, topándose con la de Minerva a metros más atrás. La expresión de su hermana fue clara; no meter asuntos personales con el deber.

Pero tampoco deseaba mentir a Yalena.

— No es nada, de verdad.

Su cortante respuesta fue suficiente para que las pequeñas manos de Lena se desprendieran de sus antebrazos. Con una sonrisa paciente, la purasangre se alejó de él, sin dedicarle una última mirada.

— Hasta dentro de dos días. Pasen un excelente descanso antes de partir.

Y con los primeros rayos del sol filtrándose entre las cortinas oscuras, la purasangre desapareció del salón.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Shermansky intentó concentrarse en su trabajo, sentada frente al atestado escritorio de su despacho. Recientemente, había empezado a acumular libros en pilas en el suelo. Suspiró y dejó el bolígrafo sobre la carpeta, disimulando un bostezo. Las delicadas notas de sus investigaciones descompuestas en manchones de tinta y migajas de pastel que había ingerido hace menos de medio día.

Se frotó los ojos con cansancio. Acongojada por los cargos y las remodelaciones que tenía en los exponenciales planos arquitectónicos. Eso de reconstruir y adornar una escuela no era lo suyo, pero el Consejo se había empeñado en joderle un poco más la vida y obligarle a ser la única con el derecho de darle forma y presencia a la dichosa escuela.

En sus manos, para ser sincera, la escuela carecía del refinamiento y la antigüedad que rodeaban a la Academia Ross, sin embargo, no estaba ese aire moderno e institucional coloquial que poseía Sweet Amoris. Si era cierto que no eran una fabulosa combinación de ambos estilos arquitectónicos, con esfuerzo estaba logrando un resultado medianamente decente en cuanto a distribución y colores se trataba. Los retoques, muebles e inmuebles se lo dejaría a alguien con mucho más experiencia que ella.

Admirando los planos concretos de las dos instituciones por separado, Shermansky se preguntó que secretos escondería la Academia Ross, que recuerdos oscuros tendría para que le Consejo evitara a toda costa que fuera descubierta por ojos indiscretos.

Apoyo los brazos sobre la carpe y la cabeza encima, entrecerrando los ojos. Estaba claro que cada uno tenía derecho a su propio espacio, a su intimidad, pero no estaba segura de que lo mejor para sus protegidos fuera guardarse lo que fuera que les atormentaba. Medio sosegada, decidió que si aquel estado de ánimo se prolongaba otro día más, tendría que hablar seriamente con ellos o los tres días festivos junto a los vampiros se irían por la borda a causa de la histeria de seis adolescentes.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Rebulló hasta encontrar la postura más cómoda, hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada y tapándose la cara con el edredón, en busca de un calor que no era solamente físico. El sueño, anhelado y temido a la vez, lo acunó al cabo de un rato.

.

 _Cenizas… A tu alrededor todo es cenizas… el mundo no tiene forma, ni tiempo, ni materia… Entonces, ¿por qué lo percibes? Tus sentidos están muertos desde hace siglos, tus ojos cerrados para siempre, tu mente rendida al olvido eterno, tu cuerpo desmenuzado en cenizas. ¿por qué lo recuerdas?_

 _Un tirón. Violento._

 _Una sacudida a tu alma. Algo aletea, el titubeante despertar de una mente inmensa, antigua y poderosa. La tuya. Conciencia… habías olvidado aquella palabra._

 _Otra descarga. Un punto rojo alumbra el limbo informe en el que despiertas. Atrae tu atención e intentas obviarlo, deseando volver a hundirte en la niebla. El punto rojo se acerca, transformándose en un hilo de sangre. La nota de color carmesí estalla en tu mente. Conoces ese color… sangre. El hijo rojo se enrosca alrededor de tu alma, pegajosa, sucia. Te resistes, pero eres impotente. Tú, que lo puede casi todo. Tú eres… ¿quién eres?_

 _El cordón de sangre tira de ti, arrastrándote fuera de la niebla gris, atándote, esclavizándote. ¿Quién osa? No puedes resistirte. Te arrastra hacia la luz, hacia un diminuto punto brillante como una estrella, pura e inocente._

 _No puedes acercarte, no debes… Estás muerto, estás seco._

 _El hilo rojo de sangre se enrosca alrededor de tu conciencia y repta hacia el punto de luz, que late. Sabes que se siente terror._

 _No le hagas daño, no le hagas daño…_

 _La sangre los ata y los une, forzándolos. Sientes la presión de tu alma enorme contra el pequeño punto de luz._

 _Inocente. Amado. No nato._

 _Los anillos de sangre los estrechan, forjan la comunión. No resistas. No matarás… No matarás más. Un antiguo juramento, ¿el tuyo? El punto de luz se abomba y se distorsiona. Un débil chillido resuena en el espacio sin forma, el llanto de un alma que jamás será. Una brutal colisión les une a la fuerza. Me estrellas contra la luz. Por un momento te rodea, pegándose a ti, negándose a abandonar el mundo que no ha llegado a ver. La luz se desvanece, vencida._

 _Los lazos de sangre se enroscan más fuertes, sellándote. Materia. Blanda, extraña. Dolor alrededor. Presión. Hacia fuera. Presión. Fuera…_

 _No quieres. No más muertes. No quieres. No aborreces._

 _Un grito, sostenido, agudo. Un gemido largo, de mujer._

 _Ya esta hecho. Has matado. Asesino…_

 _._

— ¡Cas..ti..el!

El purasangre abrió los ojos de golpe, sin ver nada alrededor. Oscuridad. ¿Dónde está la luz? Jadeó y se sorprendió de la sensación del aire entrando en sus pulmones. ¿Volvía a tener cuerpo? La oscuridad se disipó lentamente, lo suficiente para apreciar unos enormes ojos celestes desorbitados a centímetros suyos. Un rostro joven en forma de corazón y un olor familiar… dulce y cadencioso…

Castiel vio unas manos terminadas en garras aferrando un cuello delicado y no supo de quién era. El olor de la sangre de los arañazos subió lentamente por sus embotados sentidos y un nombre estalló en su mente.

—Deb… Debrah.

A consecuencia, la chica castaña sonrió entre el ajuste mortal de su cuello.

— Hola de nuevo… gatito.

Castiel no supo que era más aterrador; si el recuerdo de su nacimiento o el presenciar con ojos crédulos las nuevas características que adornaban la figura de su exnovia.

Unas enormes alas carnosas y oscuras junto a la morada cola puntiaguda le dieron un ligero escalofrío a Castiel. El terror se sobreponía con fuerza a la ira por volver a verla luego del incidente con Sucrette.

Impávida. Cínica en una coqueta pose sobre su cama.

— ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

 _Más bien… ¿qué diablos eres?_

Debrah inclinó con dulzura la cabeza, dejando la aire nocturno y caliente su inmaculado hombro descubierto. Al sonreír, dos punzas brillantes asomaron de sus incisivos.

— Oh, oh, gatito… debemos de platicar sobre tantas cosas.

.

.

.

.

 _Continuará.~_

* * *

 **Demasiado tiempo desde el prólogo. Lo sé.**

 **No me maten mis amores, de verdad siento el retraso pero no tengo tiempo. En verdad y por aquí a habido un horrible brote de gripe así que... ya saben que estoy enferma y también estoy rindiendo exámenes esta semana. Es algo muy agotador así que en este momento libre que he tenido escribí el capítulo. Debo decir que es bastante tedioso, a mi parecer. No sé, igual y ustedes piensan diferente. Vaya a saber uno...**

 **Nota muy Importate: Lamento las faltas ortográficas, las corrijo mañ sé, yo sé los malestares que estos horribles dedazos generan el la vista. xC  
**

 **Oc's de la historia:**

 ***Yalena- Nathaniel.**

 ***Dante y Minerva.**

 ***Adrianne- Castiel-  
**

 ***Liliya- Viktor.**

 ***Ileanna- Ezarel.**

 ***Melody- Kentin.**

 **Hermosos Oc's, espero les agraden a todos. Mañana editó bien el capítulo y pongo a las parejas. Hoy ya no puedo más y mejor me voy a dormir que tengo examen mañana temprano.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y sólo si es constructiva.**

 **Geraldine**

 ** _Escuchando "_** _**Hold Me Now " – Eden Xo.  
**_

 _ **07/06/17.**_


	3. Verdadera naturaleza (2)

**_Disclaimer:_** Por mucho que me gustaría serlo, no soy dueña de Corazón de Melón, Eldarya ni de sus personajes. Soy tan pobre que ni para chicles me alcanza T-T.

 ** _Advertencias:_** Lemon (Sexo Gráfico, en el futuro), lenguaje vulgar, violencia. Uso excesivo de mitologías. Relación entre criaturas y humanos. AU- Si eres sensible a éstos temas abstente de leerlo.

 _ **Summary**_ **:** No importa lo mucho o poco que te adviertan sobre algo o alguien, siempre va estar esa curiosidad por conocer más allá de los límites establecidos. Quizá, el recorrido no es tan malo. Y la bestia que habita en el interior de la cueva puede mostrarte más que fuerza destructiva y filosos dientes. Tal vez, pueda mostrarte que tienen más cosas en común de lo que imaginas. Quizá, te muestre que puede ser tan humana como tú.

«... _Habla_ /Habla...» —pensamientos de los personajes durante la narración o dentro de los diálogos.

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres:**

 _Verdadera Naturaleza (2)_

* * *

— Eres molesta. —musitó Adrianne sin siquiera voltear a verla, su atención puesta sobre los rosales del jardín trasero de la Academia.

Yalena no mutó su expresión sonriente, haciendo resaltar el rubor de sus mejillas usualmente pálidas. Tan acostumbrada a la hosquedad de Adrianne estaba ya, que las palabras groseras o altisonantes de la joven Evans se le resbalaban.

Indiferencia que, para diversión de Yalena, Adrianne encontraba aún más molesto.

— Lamento tu mal humor. —contestó la purasangre, posando sus ojos cristalinos sobre los miel de su compañera de té— Eres un encanto, _Adry_.

Un ligero sarcasmo se disimulaba entre sus halagos mediocres. Adrianne gesticuló una mueca de sonrisa en dirección de la morena, sus orbes relucieron ante la inhóspita actitud risueña de su amiga de infancia.

— Y tú una hipócrita, Yalena.

A toda respuesta, la joven Dúpre hizo más ancha su sonrisa.

— Quizá lo sea. —asintió, dejando la taza de té sobre la ratonera de cristal grueso— Sí, es posible, solo si consideras que mis ideales son falsos. Entonces, en todo caso, sí, lo soy.

Adrianne se limitó a observarla de reojo por un mísero segundo posando, de nuevo, su atención sobre los rosales del colegio. Las rosas eran inmensas, y sus pétalos relucían vigorosos, atrayendo la atención a ellas de forma inevitable. Yalena siguió la mirada de la joven y, de alguna manera, aquellas flores tan hermosas le recordaban a la vampiresa que estaba justo a su lado.

Hermosa, si, pero con espinas.

Incluso con su bonachón metro cincuenta, Adrianne intimidaba a quién fuera que la viera a los ojos, _aunque había unas excepciones bastante curiosas_ , pensó la pelinegra. Liliya, Nevra, Ezarel, Leifthan e incluso ella misma encontraban graciosa la mala mirada de la heredera Evans.

Quizá Adrianne nunca se enterará, porque probablemente tomaría venganza de ello, pero para su estúpido y bobalicón hermano mellizo, la aguerrida mirada miel de Adrianne era sexy. Así sin más. Para Nevra, Adrianne con su muy _respetable_ metro cincuenta, y unos ojos del demonio, causaban ligeros suspiros en el purasangre.

Yalena tomó con cuidado la taza de fina porcelana, liza y sin garigoleados de insufrible tono azul celeste y la llevó con suavidad hasta sus labios de flor. Alargando su mano libre, retiró un finísimo hilo blanco de la pálida mano de su amiga. Cuando los ojos de Adrianne se posaron con instinto asesino sobre su persona, Yale sonrió con renovada vitalidad.

Encontraba cierta fascinación en molestar a las personas. Un mal hábito suyo, cabe destacar.

— Aléjate. Ahora. —ladró Evans.

— Entonces, he de suponer que no asistirás a esta reunión con los alumnos del Sweet Amoris ¿cierto? —la voz de Yalena salió suave, ignorando totalmente el aparente peligro que el aura de Adrianne intentaba transmitirle y que fallaba miserablemente al chocarse con su aura que siempre estaba bajo calma.

— Me sorprende los lenta que puedes llegar a ser. —chasqueó la lengua mirando a la pelinegra sonriente con molestia— No iré, fin.

La purasangre llevó sus delicados dedos hasta la comisura de sus labios, intentando falsamente que la sonrisa divertida no aflorará de sus labios. Un intento no muy bueno ya que la mirada de Adrianne se afiló aún más.

— Me temo que, bajo tu insufrible carácter, se deben de tomar otras medidas. —dejó la taza sobre la ratonera, después sacó un impecable sobre blanco de uno de los bolsillos del vestido escolar. Dejando dicho papel sobre la mesa, al lado de la taza de porcelana, Yale se retiró de la habitación en silencio.

Adrianne miró fijamente el papel, como si quisiera incinerarlo justo en ese momento. Maldiciendo a la cretina purasangre que había osado hablar con sus padres de antemano y lograr que estos le mandasen asistir a la ridícula fiesta entre humanos y vampiros.

Estaba mal, e incluso pedirían su cabeza si alguna vez llegase a mandárselo a su guardián, pero Adrianne muchas veces deseaba arrancar la mona cabeza de Yalena de su cuerpo. Y bailar sobre las cenizas de su arrogante cuerpecillo.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Lysandro miró con atención a su mejor amigo, haciendo a un lado las inmensas ganas de ahorcarlo que el ancestro que residía en su interior intentaba dejar salir a flote.

Aun luchaba contra los demonios de su vida pasada, pero podía decir que le iba mejor a él en eso que a sus demás compañeros. Un ejemplo era Castiel, que cada día parecía más un manojo del rebelde pelirrojo que todo el mundo conocía.

— Debrah es una de ellos. —repitió por tercera vez al no obtener respuesta del albino.

Era deplorable su estado físico. Y una mierda su cabeza. Luego de la visita de Debrah, todo se había ido al carajo.

— ¿Una vampiresa?

— Sí. —y torció los labios, nada conforme con recordar la procedencia de su ex novia. Su muy _espeluznante_ ex novia.

El controlado purasangre de cabellos albinos frunció el entrecejo, atónito ante lo que oía de su amigo. Veía la boca de Castiel moverse a un ritmo agitado, cuasi desesperado. Si aun conservará los vagos sentidos de cuando era humano definitivamente no hubiera podido entenderle nada al pelirrojo, ahora no sólo conseguía una claridad abrumadora en sus palabras, también una comprensión netamente veloz que lo asustó un poco.

La situación en cuestión ahora le decía que algo andaba mal, insólito. No sólo sus recuerdos como el anterior ancestro habían regresado, sino su audacia y una facilidad para ver por debajo de las cosas. Fueran ocultas o no.

Por esto, a Lysandro le parecía bastante extraño que Debrah regresará solo para hablar con Castiel sobre el origen de ella. Había algo que a él, y a Castiel, se les estaba escapando. _Debía_ de haber algo.

— Vamos, deja de jalarte el cabello. —murmuró esta vez, en un tono conciliador, sin embargo, no se atrevió a tocarlo. Lysandro no se creía con la fuerza necesaria por si los deseos del ancestro se salían de control y terminaba arrancándole la cabeza a Castiel en medio del patio de la escuela.

Castiel volteó hacia Lysandro con facilidad, demasiado rápido. Su mirada gris en agitación, en completa perdición. Era claro que los recuerdos del ancestro estaban jugando con su estabilidad emocional. Castiel podía aparentar ser de un corazón duro, difícil de perforar, pero la realidad estaba bastante alejada de ello.

Castiel era frágil. Demasiado. De un corazón voluble.

— No puedo. —susurró el chico pegando los ojos a la par, las irritadas venas alrededor de sus iris daban cuenta de su locura reciente— No puedo, no puedo… Quizá debería de estar muerto, ¿eh? — su sonrisa, baja y oscura, provocaba escalofríos.

En ese instante Lysandro sufrió un choque emocional _interesante_. Por un lado, una parte brumosa de su ser -y que seguramente pertenecía a totalidad al ancestro- se regodeo de la funesta muestra de descontrol del vampiro pelirrojo. Otra parte, la gran mayoría de su ser, encontró desolador el congojo de su mejor amigo.

Desde que la noticia llegó de ser la reencarnación o el renacimiento del ancestro de los Ainsworth, Lysandro pasó por una serie de redescubrimientos sobre su familia, sobre la gente a su alrededor y, más importante aún, sobre sí mismo.

Le costó horrores dejar a un lado los recuerdos del Ancestro que se sobreponían a los suyos propios, justo como ahora, dónde la visión de un Castiel temible navegaba vaga sobre su mente, queriendo instalarse sobre sí, causando caos y un odio que reprimía día con día.

Él también se estaba volviendo un poco loco conforme los días pasaban.

— No digas eso. —animo sin dejar ese tono de consuelo— No tienes que dejar que los recuerdos sobre _él_ te sobren pasen. No eres el Ancestro, Castiel. El Ancestro es un ente completamente diferente a ti. Se pego a tu alma al momento de nacer, sí, pero eso no te hace formar parte de él.

Pero no importaba cuantas veces se dijera a sí mismo exactamente lo mismo que Lysandro le decía. Castiel se hundía cada día más en la soledad de un arrepentimiento ensordecedor. Insoportable.

Quería reparar tantas cosas… y la vez no deseaba reparar nada. Porque al final _él_ había sido el ganador. El único sobreviviente, y por _él_ , todos los demás habían renacido.

— Perdóname. —soltó sin mirar a su amigo, clavando la mirada perdida sobre el adoquín— Perdón por todo. Lo siento tanto.

Lysandro le dirigió una mirada de impotencia, no podía tocarlo. No se arriesgaría a lastimar a alguien más.

Castiel tenía miedo. Le daba pavor pensar en un mundo donde Lysandro no existía. Incluso donde el insufrible rubio no estaba para joderle los días. O dónde nunca conocía a esta Debrah tan chispeante, coqueta y sensible en el fondo.

Quería vomitar al pensar que, si no fuera por el jodido Ancestro, él no hubiera nacido.

Hasta este punto Castiel no sabía quién era realmente. No sabía si era el Ancestro arrepentido, o el ser que se llamaba Castiel con los recuerdos de una espantosa vida pasada.

Habitaba en un cuerpo que no tenía un dueño definido.

* * *

-:-

* * *

El recuperar su vida, los recuerdos de lo que había sido, calmó algo dentro de Nathaniel que ni él sabía que tenía.

O quizá sí.

Su parte racional se sentía mal, a cada segundo, a cada minuto, a cada hora. De repente lo poseían ataques de ansiedad. La depresión también formaba parte de su día a día. Y tal vez se estaba volviendo loco con tanto estrés, pero… pero _estaba bien._

Estaba bien para ser el único que tenía todos los recuerdos, y por decir todos se refería justamente a eso. _Todos._

Su percepción de las cosas, de las personas y de su mundo en general había dado un giro de 360°. Le costaba admitir que incluso Sucrette no representaba lo mismo para él.

No cuando su asqueroso y pútrido padre era el causante de su reciente malhumor con cualquier cosa que se le cruzara. Parecía perro rabioso de tantos gruñidos que había soltado alrededor de la semana. Y no es que Shermansky se la dejara fácil. Por no mencionar a los otros cuatro memos que no hacían más que lloriquear y berrear de su mala suerte, su desdichada naturaleza y _blablabla_.

Nathaniel inspiró profundamente el aire del atardecer, contando mentalmente hasta diez. _Inspira, espira_. Otra vez. _Inspira… espira_. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por las grandes avenidas de la ciudad, resbalando sobre los humanos que cruzaban a su paso, los coloridos letreros de las tiendas cerradas y los restaurantes, que empezaban a llenarse de clientela. Una pandilla de chicos de su edad pasó corriendo por su lado, dándose empujones unos a otros, saltando y compitiendo por ver quién hacia la pendejada más grande. Uno de ellos le empujó rudamente en el hombro a media pirueta y Nathaniel paró en seco. Inmóvil, giro la cara y le contempló fijamente de reojo desde debajo de las cejas.

El chico no pareció darse cuenta de la invasión a su espacio personal hasta que una chica del grupo que hacia estallar una bomba de goma rosada le dio un codazo en las costillas y señaló con la cabeza hacia el rubio purasangre, a quién dedicó una mueca que pretendía ser coqueta. El exceso de perfume barato llenó las sensibles fosas nasales de Nathaniel que, sin desviar la mirada depredadora del mocoso, se recolocó la manga del sweater totalmente negro que llevaba ese día, y que había rozado con el hombro del chico.

El adolescente desconocido frunció el entrecejo. ¿Qué coño le pasaba a aquel rubio? ¿Se creía salido de un jodido cuento de hadas o que mierda con todo ese aire estirado? Estuvo apunto de saltarle con algún comentario jocoso, envalentonado por las miradas de todo su grupo, cuando reparo en los ojos del joven. Maldición, el rubio tenía que usar lentillas. Y unas muy raras y caras para que sus ojos brillaran, con ese color dorado ya de por sí extraño. Y el muy cabrón no parpadeaba. Vaya, ¿quería hacerse el duro? Mira que esa pinta de príncipe no iba con los tíos duros. Como Bruce Willis. Aunque sería un Bruce bastante _elegante_ , duh.

El chico se pasó la lengua por los labios secos, su valor estaba flaqueando, sin embargo, decidió no echarse para atrás. Eso iba hacer hasta que escuchó algo.

Mierda, _¿Qué cosa era…?_ El rubio emitió un sonido sordo, amenazador y vibrante desde el fondo de la garganta, tan quedo que sólo lo oyó él.

 _Soy un depredador. Tú mi presa. Tu vida vale tanto o igual que nada. Y hoy no tengo paciencia…_

Quería hacerse pis ahí mismo del susto, joder.

— Corta el rollo, mocoso. La calle es de todos, no sólo de _Su Gran Majestad_.

Y hablando de cosas raras… ¿Qué con esta intimidante e igualmente guapa mujer castaña? ¡Si hasta llevaba una cazadora de cuero! El chico vio como el rubio con aires nobles poseía un brillo despectivo en su mirar, entrecerrando los ojos a dos rendijas de brillante topacio. La gemela mujer de Van Helsing tiró una colilla al suelo y exhaló el humo.

— Largo de aquí, mocosos. Y dejar de joder con sus idioteces.

El chico observó de nuevo al joven elegante, con la sensación de querer hacerse en los pantalones. Un aire pesado se sentía moverse alrededor del rubio, asustándole más si es que era eso posible.

— Vale, tío… perdón. —alzó las manos con las palmas hacia fuera, saltando hacia atrás y volviendo junto a su grupo de amigotes.

La pandilla le dio golpes en la nuca y en la espalda mientras gritaban lo cobarde que se había visto. Se alejaron por la acera, sin dedicar miradas a la extraña pareja.

Eleza Ztarza cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, suspirando y esperando a que Nathaniel volviera a ponerse en marcha. Bonita idea de convivencia tenía Shermansky y aquella purasangre loca, pensó. Se basaba en dos puntos: _"No comemos humanos y ellos nos tratan de "alteza"_. Jodidas reglas antiguas. Estaban más oxidadas que ella luego de un duro entrenamiento. Dejó ir esos pensamientos y miró la tensa silueta de su compañero.

Siempre había pensado que el proyecto de coexistencia pacífica de Shermansky acabaría estallando por los aires y, de hecho, cuasi había sucedido. Contra todo pronóstico, no obstante, los vampiros habían aceptado el horrible esquema que la directora se había matado en realizar. Dios, la nueva academia era bastante común, por no decir carente de gracia y cierto estilo elegante que parecía amar sobre todas las cosas la raza vampírica.

La inauguración de la Academia Reiss era un hecho.

Así como la salida al final de la semana donde ambos institutos iban a congeniar.

Se sorprendía aún de las reacciones en los estudiantes de Sweet Amoris. Si bien era cierto que los vampiros habían dejado expuesta su existencia hace un par de años atrás, creía que el miedo, la repulsión o rencor hacia los chupasangre eran generalizados. No descartaba a las pequeñas multitudes con dos tornillos de fuera que sin duda querían tener cerca a un vampiro, pero los adolescentes de hoy se salían de cualquier expectativa. Había habido gritos, quizá unos cuantos sollozos de _"nos llevan al matadero, nos encajaran los dientes"_ y un par de burradas más, sin embargo, la gran mayoría hizo una aceptación dócil, como si la idea de estudiar, convivir y dormir a lado de un paliducho con dientes filosos fuera un sueño anhelado.

Ugh, y ni quería recordar a aquel montón de adolescentes sin cerebro que enganchaban pegatinas de Buffy Cazavampiros en sus carpetas desde que se habían enterado de las criaturas que habían alrededor de ellos y su pequeña burbuja hormonal.

Para ser justa, reflexionó, había que concederle a Nathaniel -y Lysandro, ese albino parecía un verdadero ángel- que normalmente se comportaba de forma correcta y educada. Amable, comprensivo y dulce. De acuerdo, bien, hasta que su verdadero ser despertó y el chico parecía toda la antítesis de lo que una vez fue.

Soberbio, altanero y asquerosamente elegante.

Pero aun así solía ser el vampiro con más autocontrol que conocía –y la lista era larga–. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba aquella tarde? El purasangre casi no había abierto la boca desde que habían empezado a recorrer las calles principales de la ciudad, esquivando operarios que acababan el montaje de las atracciones tradicionales de la pequeña ciudad- Había pronunciado las palabras justas cuando se habían cruzado con una patrulla de cazadores o de vampiros impresionados al verlo, o más bien _sentirlo_.

La mayoría del tiempo se lo había pasado escudriñando las sombras como si les desafiara a que tomaran forma y le atacaran. Elena conocía aquel impulso, era la necesidad de desfogar tensión con acción. ¿Nathaniel estaba nervioso por la perspectiva de sufrir algún ataque? Sabiendo que era prácticamente invulnerable, era poco probable.

¿ _Entonces_?

Elena volvió a contemplar a Nathaniel, aún quieto en su sitio. Fuera lo que fuere, tener como compañero de expedición a un purasangre especialmente quisquilloso no presagiaba nada bueno.

Nathaniel desvió al fin la vista de la pandilla de chicos que se perdía calle abajo y suspiró. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba aquella tarde? Normalmente, se limitaba a ignorar a los humanos, eran parte del escenario en el que se movía ahora, del decorado. Si interactuaba con sus compañeros de clase, al margen de algunos con nombre propio, como Amber, procuraba seguir manteniendo su imagen cortés. A fin de cuentas, no les necesitaba para alimentarse y tampoco les deseaba ningún mal, por más que el ancestro residente dentro de él quisiera ver sangre correr a cada respiro que dará.

Se coló el índice y dedo pulgar sobre la cien haber si lograba un poco de paz dentro de su cabeza. En realidad, sabía muy bien que le ocurría aquella tarde, aunque le fastidiaba confesarse su propia incertidumbre. El imperio vampiro era lo que le ocurría. Como ya era costumbre días atrás. La mayoría de los cambios en su estado de ánimo solían ser a causa de ello. Su único e imborrable deber. Hacerle de rey para un par de criaturas sobre naturales de cuento de terror que, para repelús de Nathaniel, estaban demasiado eufóricas con la idea de tenerlo a él y a sus compañeros de clase como gobernantes de su enigmática raza.

Reanudó la marcha hacia donde le esperaba Elena con la cazadora bien puesta y un nuevo cigarrillo en la mano. Seguía sin creer como es que una persona de cuerpo menudo pudiera ingerir tanto tabaco, o soportar tan terrible aroma. Los sentidos de Nathaniel sufrían cada vez que estaba cerca de la Dhampir. Todo en ella gritaba humo.

Se puso a la altura de Elena y siguió sin molestarse en girarse para comprobar si la cazadora le seguía.

— La próxima vez, ten la amabilidad de no meterte en mis asuntos.

La cazadora reanudó la marcha con el taconeo de sus botas sobre el asfalto.

— No es que aprecie a los jovencitos llenos de hormonas, pero suelen dejar sangre si los matas, ¿sabes? —comentó en tono socarrón— Creí que la discreción tenía que guiar nuestros pasos, _altecita_.

Nathaniel le dedicó una mirada gélida de reojo, de abajo a arriba. Recorrió sus botas negras, los oscuros pantalones de cuero, la larga gabardina de cuero marrón oscuro, el mango de la _More Bloo_ que sobresalía del cintillo en la cadera, el colgante con el símbolo de los cazadores que pendía de su cuello y acabo en sus ojos miel con la ceja izquierda levantada. _Mira quién habla de discreción…_

Elena empujó el cigarrillo hacia arriba, dedicándole una torva mirada. Aquel purasangre sabía cómo ofender sin abrir la boca, el muy bastardo.

— ¿Algo no te gusta, rubio?

Nathaniel perdió un momento el paso. _Rubio_ … ni Nathaniel, ni joven. _Rubio_ … con la misma falta de respeto por su color de pelo. Como el imbécil de Castiel. Elena le sonó tanto a Castiel que un flujo de nostalgia y diversión se encendió dentro de él. Sus ojos dorados brillaron en reconocimiento, dándole un aspecto atrayente a su rostro. Elena contuvo un suspiro, irritada.

Estos malditos ancestros de mierda ponían aprueba su frialdad. Y no concebía la idea de la existencia de cinco seres tan hermosos, tanto que ni ella era totalmente inmune a sus involuntaritos accesos de belleza sobrehumana.

— No. No hay nada que me disguste. —y sonrió.

Quizá nadie más pudiera verlo pero su tono suave y la sonrisa afable de su rostro decían que todo estaba absolutamente mal. El crío sabía esconder diplomáticamente bien sus hastíos, aunque de alguna forma retorcida te dejaba ver lo que realmente pensaba sin verse maleducado.

Elena notó que Nathaniel volvía a pararse en seco y resopló por lo bajo. A aquel paso no acabarían nunca de recorrer las calles, por más que tuvieran una buen parte de la eternidad de su lado. Se encaró con el purasangre, dispuesta a ponerlo en marcha a punta de empujones si es que era necesario, cuando vio la mirada fija de Nathaniel hacia un lado de la acera en particular. _Oh, bien, me preguntaba porque no había aparecido aún._

Con el sigilo de un felino, una silueta femenina se acercó lentamente hasta ellos. De entre las sombras salió una alta y guapa muchacha de alta coleta castaña, con los orbes aguamarina resplandecientes y una sonrisa amable. El canino que sobre salía de entre sus blanquecinos dientes, dictaba la procedencia de la muchacha. Además del cierto parecido que compartía con la cazadora al lado del purasangre.

— Lamento la demora, madre, joven Nathaniel, estaba terminando de recorrer la zona antes de ingresar a la Academia.

La chica parecía mucho más educada que su madre, claramente. Sin embargo había algo en ella que le causaba cierto malestar a Nathaniel. Sus agudos sentidos habían levantado una barrera alrededor de él, que si bien no era visible, ambas Dhampir pudieron sentirla como un golpe demoledor.

Nathaniel no quería que se le acercara Ileanna y Elena no sabía porque el repentino rechazo hacia su hija.

La muchacha dio un par de pasos atrás con una expresión consternada, pero Nathaniel no vio nada de eso. No la mueca triste en sus labios, no el fruncimiento de las cejas ni como su cuerpo se encorvaba ligeramente en muestra de sumisión. Nada de eso detalló Nathaniel, lo único que parecía tener su atención eran los ojos de la chica. Que parecían mucho más oscuros que instantes antes, y no mostraban emoción alguna.

Como si quisieran _ocultar_ algo.

Un escalofrió recorrió al purasangre de pies a cabeza. Él no juzgaba solo porque sí, pero algo dentro de sí le decía que Ileanna no era de fiar. Y siendo totalmente sincero, no la quería cerca tampoco.

— Oye mocoso que estás-

El joven se dio la vuelta y cruzó la última avenida a zancadas, esquivando operarios, grúas y carros, ignorando los reproches de la cazadora y escuchando con atención los murmullos tranquilizadores de la cazadora más joven.

No había bajado la barrera para nada, y no lo haría hasta estar fuera del alcance de Ileanna Ztarza.

Elena dio alcance al purasangre sin acercarse demasiado, la barrea la repelía a ella y a cualquier ser humano que estuviera a una escasa distancia del rubio. No entendía el revuelo de emociones y malestares que desfilaban por el rostro del chico, ni su actitud para con Ileanna.

Miró de reojo a su hija y la encontró con la misma expresión idiota de siempre; sonriente e inofensiva. Contuvo un suspiro hastiado, la personalidad de su hija era un problema serio, al menos para ella. Siendo la mejor cazadora –después de Elizabeth Shermansky– de todos los tiempos, se esperaba que su descendencia fuera igual o mejor que ella, para su desdicha él único que parecía ser lo medianamente apto era Carlo. Alto, fuerte y letal. Todo lo contrario a Ileanna que parecía vivir en un mundo ajeno, lleno de ensoñaciones y cuanta estupidez innecesaria más.

Nathaniel si siguiera siendo humano probablemente se hubiera tambaleado un poco ante las inmensas rejas que rodeaban como protección de miradas curiosas a la Academia Ross.

Arboles gigantescos rodeaban la entrada, donde un par de hombres cuidaban la cerca negra que al verlo se inclinaron en una posición de rendimiento. Nathaniel parpadeó un par de veces antes de seguir adelante con su recorrido, intentando ignorar la incomodidad y el sentimiento de superioridad, a partes iguales, que le provocaban las reacciones de los demás ante su presencia. Las rejas se abrieron antes de rozar el inicio del camino de piedras sobre la tierra. Ante sus ojos el futuro del que tanto deseaba escapar, se abrió.

Un campo de pasto fresco y recién podado rodeaba la construcción, una hilera de frondosos árboles hacían un camino hasta unas inmensas puertas de roble oscuro. Pequeñas bancas de mármol estaban desperdigadas por el jardín delantero dándole un aire romántico e íntimo a la zona. Y por si fuera poco, dos inmensas torres se alzaban a ambos costados del instituto, que más que escuela parecía un castillo pequeño, pero igualmente bello y lujoso. El color blanco estaba por todo el edificio, solo las tejas de las torres y el techo en general eran de un azul opaco.

No era su hermosa apariencia, ni la patente imponencia con la que se presentaba a sí mismo el lugar. No, no era nada de eso. Era mucho más profundo que la simple curiosidad nata que nace de uno al ser un espectador de algún espectáculo hermoso, por supuesto que también eso tenía su encanto, pero era mas bien superfluo. Vano. En cambio, lo que estaba formándose en el interior del pecho del purasangre iba más allá de eso. No curiosidad. No vanidad. Era la sensación, el sentimiento de pertenencia que uno sólo logra sentir al estar en algo que se llama hogar.

Y Nathaniel se aterró al pensar que esta inmensa estructura antigua podría llegar a considerar como su único fuerte seguro.

— Nathaniel.

El rubio fijó sus ojos sobre la figura imperturbable de Shermasky, un rictus serio le dio la bienvenida. Quiso sonreír de lado con sarcasmo, no obstante se contuvo de darle muestras de lo irónico que le resultaba la situación de la directora de los cazadores, por lo que solo asintió suave en su dirección. Observo como la mujer desviaba la atención a las presuntas mujeres que le hacían de sus guardaespaldas. Una mirada perspicaz se hizo presente detrás de los lentes de la mujer de cabellos grisáceos, sus orbes iban de las Dhampir a él, y viceversa.

Supuso que la barrera que lo cubría no pasó desapercibida para la aguda mujer, y se colocó a su lado, sin demostrar un mínimo interés en las mujeres atrás de él.

No quería preguntas ahora, no cuando necesitaba de toda la paciencia interna de la que era poseedor. Y un interrogatorio de Shermansky no era la mejor manera de mantenerse sereno e inmutable ante lo que estaba por pasar ahí.

La mujer avistó su poca cooperación a sus preguntas y no preguntó nada. Giró sobre sí misma y comenzó el recorrido que ya había conocido anteriormente por el egocentrista vampiro de Nivel B que le recibió unas semanas atrás.

Si Nathaniel se sorprendió por lo antiguo que parecía el lugar, no dijo ni demostró nada que lo confirmará. Su cetrino rostro se encontraba en mutismo total, solo observando por poco tiempo aquello que llamará su atención, lo cual no era mucho.

Antes de entrar por las puertas que daban al salón de juntas del consejo estudiantil, Elizabeth viró el rostro hasta Nathaniel, dándole una mirada que pedía paciencia y respeto por parte suya.

— Debes de saber que, sea lo que sea que escuches ahí dentro, es la única manera que hemos encontrado para que ustedes dejen de atormentarse. —su voz era baja, cuasi susurrante, pero muy firme. Estaba siendo sincera— No seas impulsivo, Nathaniel. Piensa con la cabeza fría, por favor, y no salgas de esa habitación hasta quedar satisfecho ¿comprendes?

Comprendía, por supuesto, él tampoco quería crear la tercera guerra mundial ni nada parecido. Ni daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente. Tenía entendido que se reuniría con la chica que le hacía de "princesa" en el mundo vampírico. Una estupidez, si le preguntan.

— Comprendo. —respondió con una sonrisa conciliadora para la cazadora. Shermansky suavizó su gesto con la mirada astuta permanente detrás de los lentes cuadriculados.

La mujer le dio un asentimiento y empujó las puertas, el interior poseía una iluminación tenue. Se notaba que querían darle un toque acogedor a la habitación, una fachada para que Nathaniel entrase en confianza, un efecto contrario a lo que sentía el purasangre.

Dio un paso dentro de la habitación y desde una de las sillas en el rincón derecho de la habitación, una vocecilla suave le dio el recibimiento.

— Bienvenido a la Academia Ross, Nathaniel.

La figura de una menuda chica emergió de las pequeñas sombras. Unos ojos resplandecientes chocaron con los suyos, donde un destelló de travesura surcó los pozos verde agua, fue tan rápido que ni Nathaniel estaba seguro de haberlo visto.

— Yalena. —pronunció lentamente, sorprendiéndose de lo afable de su voz.

Yalena sonrió con delicadeza en dirección del increíblemente joven ancestro frente a ella. No era lo que había esperado, estaba muy lejos de parecerse a la imagen que se proyecto desde muy pequeña al escuchar a su padre hablar sobre los ancestros. Bien era cierto que Shermansky tenía razón al decirle que no daban miedo en absoluto. Y eso era lo peligroso. Porque podían ser horribles por fuera, utilizar su nula gracia para intimidar, pero la belleza que exudaba Nathaniel era desbordante. Su cabello tan dorado como los rayos del sol, era un encanto. Sus ojos igual, su altura, el aire que lo rodeaba parecía atraerte a él de forma natural.

Como un verdadero depredador.

Como un verdadero purasangre.

Como un vampiro original _tenía_ que ser.

Los resultados no la decepcionaron. Mentiría si dijera que la opresión que sentía provenir de él y hacer estragos sobre su aura, no la estaban incomodando aunque no diese muestra de ello. No concebía la posibilidad de existir un aura más poderosa e imponente que la suya. O Nevra, o Adrianne que era la vampiresa con un aura igual de fuerte que la suya, solo que menos controlada por la personalidad arisca de su dueña.

Nathaniel estaba poniéndola nerviosa sin explicación más allá que su sola presencia en la habitación. No le gustaba, no le agradaba la idea de ser sometida por naturaleza. Sin embargo, esto solo abría aún más su curiosidad por él y los demás ancestros. ¿Serían igual todos? ¿Tendrían el mismo rostro imperturbable o podían mostrar más que una vana expresión?

Yalena agitó la cabeza, sus cabellos sedosos bailaron alrededor de su cabeza y el movimiento pareció captar la atención del purasangre, que le devolvió la mirada con peculiaridad.

Que raro, repentinamente se sentía más consciente de sí misma con la mirada del original puesta en ella. Quiso reír por las burradas que estaba dejando llegar a su cabeza, lo hubiera hecho sino fuera porque la actitud cautelosa de Nathaniel le decía que debía de manejar las cosas con la misma cautela, para no alterar al vampiro rubio.

Con su patentada sonrisa amable, Yale gesticuló hacia el sillón más amplio de la habitación. Una vez sentados, Nathaniel la observo sin ocultar la ansiedad que ella le generaba.

— Supongo que no ha sido nada fácil. —empezó la pelinegra tomando con delicadeza de las tazas de té humeante que estaban sobre la ratonera, Nathaniel ni había deparado en ello hasta que la vio beber de su propia taza. Un aroma fresco llenó sus fosas nasales. El té era de menta— Lo lamento, todo ha sido demasiado rápido.

Ella parecía sincera, y por fin dejo caer la barrera alrededor de él. Enseguida sintió una ola de tranquilidad que intentaba entrar en contacto con él. Observo a la joven con una ceja alzada, escéptico. Ella sonrió como respuesta.

— ¿Cómo lo estás haciendo?

Lo miró por un breve segundo antes de contestarle— ¿Hacer _qué_ , específicamente?

— Tu oleada de tranquilidad, puedo sentir como algo invisible intenta adentrarse a mi cuerpo. —él estaba serio, sin parpadear ni quitarle la vista de encima. Yalena casi pega un brinquito en su lugar al sentir el aura del ancestro invadir su propio cuerpo, él preguntaba como intentaba manipular sus emociones por medio de su aura, cuando él estaba haciendo justamente eso con ella.

La purasangre respiró con profundidad de manera tan sutil que Nathaniel casi ni lo vio, casi.

— Intenté manipular tu aura. —tan extraño, nunca se le quebraba la voz frente a nadie. El poder del ancestro estaba apabullándola— Es exactamente lo mismo que estás haciendo tú justo en este momento.

Sus palabras parecieron encender algo en Nathaniel. Ya. La inusitada invasión a su interior desapareció al instante. Dejándola con un sentimiento de vulnerabilidad desagradable.

— Lo siento. No quise hacerlo. —musitó con los hombros tensos, sus ojos sin posarse sobre la muchacha a su lado. La taza de té se estaba enfriando sobre el cristal de la mesita.

Yale pardeó y río.

Secretamente fascinado por el sonido, Nathaniel le dio una mirada que pretendía decirle lo delirante que se veía. No funcionó, o no le importo a Yalena que dejó con un movimiento suelto la taza junto a la taza intacta de él. Una sonrisa que definió como traviesa se estiró de sus labios rosas.

— Es hora de hablar por lo que realmente estas aquí. —sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, se acomodó sobre el sillón de patas antiguas, mirando a Nathaniel con toda la atención del mundo. Parecía la mirada de un gato sobre la bola de estambre— Aun así, es un placer conocerte al fin.

Su sonrisa, su posición y sus cómplices ojos cristalinos provocaron una sonrisa en Nathaniel. Era subnormal que sonriera, la verdad no sabía porque lo hacía, pero había algo en ella que el ancestro encontraba agradable. Se sentía en paz, y los recurrentes pensamientos sobre sangre, alimento y venganza se habían calmado. Estaba en silencio, en una paz inusitada.

El purasangre no contestó nada, la sonrisa queda en su rostro lo hacía lucir bastante atractivo, sin contar que su aura se mantuvo en calma, aunque ella pudo sentir cierto aire de aceptación después de sus palabras. Un brillo de satisfacción paso volando por sus pozos verdes, Nathaniel lo notó.

Lo que no notó, fue el destello de reconocimiento que sus propios pozos topacio dejaban ver entre la tenue iluminación que caía sobre la sala del consejo estudiantil de la Academia Ross.

* * *

-:-

* * *

Los estudiantes del Sweet Amoris observaron los dos enormes camiones en la entrada principal del colegio, no era una sorpresa saber que esos camiones habían sido una cortesía de los nuevos benefactores anónimos que la directora tenía. Un misterio que tenía con la curiosidad exudando por los poros de los adolescentes.

Armin se mantuvo alejado de los demás, en especial de las conversaciones especialmente alentadoras de Alexy. No quería estará cerca de su hermano después de lo que los recuerdos del ancestro le habían mostrado. No tenía la forma de lidiar con ello, no aún.

— Estamos por abrir un nuevo comienzo. —la potente voz de Elizabeth Shermansky se abrió paso entre los murmullos de los estudiantes, su directora parecía una mujer diferente. Sus típicos trajes rosas habían pasado a mejor vida, ahora el negro parecía ser el color predilecto de la mujer. Y su apretado moño fue sustituido por una alta coleta plateada.

Elena junto a Ileanna, se encargaron de colocar una delgada pulsera blanca sobre la muñeca derecha de cada estudiante. Al sujetarse a la extremidad una tenue luz tintineaba, dando la señal de estar activa. Uno a uno, en un inusitado silencio, los estudiantes fueron subiendo, tomando asiento donde los maestros asesorados les indicaran.

— Esto es una porquería.

El comentario poco acertado de Castiel activo los sensores de mal humor en Nathaniel, quien se limitó a dirigirle una mirada sombría y seguir con su papel de delegado responsable, entregando un folleto del parque que sería su destino por esa tarde. Era tan natural para él sonreír que nadie se daba cuenta de lo falsa que era su sonrisa. Lo que menos podía desear era estar cerca de tantas presas en un compartimiento tan pequeño, como un camión.

Su garganta comenzaba a escocer.

Por su lado, Kentin parecía estar a punto de un ataque nervioso, preocupando a Lysandro y a Alexy sobre un posible desajuste en los planes para la tarde. Kentin había resultado tener una fuerza impresionante. Tan fuerte e impulsivo que ni Castiel junto a Lysandro pudieron contenerlo en su arrebato de la semana pasada.

El asunto no pasó a mayores para fortuna de los nervios frágiles de la directora, que tomó la sabia decisión de apartarlos a los seis en un mismo recinto. O el departamento de Castiel o Nathaniel si es que alguno de ellos se ponía en demasía agresivo y necesitaba estar recluido de todo y todos.

Un antiguo gabinete de vigilancia en desuso, ubicado en el interior del bosque que bordeaba a la pequeña ciudad, había sido el contener para los vampiros ancestros.

Encerrado por Elena y vigilado por Ileanna Ztarza con poderosas maniobras anti-vampíricas, Kentin pasó las peores cuarenta y ocho horas de su vida actual.

— Debimos irnos antes. —fue lo único que dijo Armin viendo a su castaño compañero y después al interior casi lleno del bus.

— Por favor Armin, no debemos levantar sospechas. —musitó Lysandro con la serenidad de siempre girándose a ver a la castaña que se dirigía a ellos desde el fondo del camión— Estamos en términos ajustados, Nathaniel ya nos los ha explicado.

El albino intercambio miradas con el delegado evitando que las ansias por consumir un poco de sangre fresca se notase en su mirada dispar, por supuesto no existía la posibilidad de atacar a uno de sus compañeros, es más, ni el pensamiento se manifestaba dentro de su mente.

— Me quedaré con Kentin y Armin para concluir cualquier percance que se avispe durante el trayecto al parque Ross. —el chico terminó de asignar el último lugar del bus— Lysandro, agradecería tu participación así como el control que puedas mostrar sobre tu pelirrojo amigo.

Castiel frunció en cejo, absteniéndose de soltar cualquier amenaza por lo bajo ante la llegada de Sucrette.

Oh, Sucette, llegando siempre en los momentos menos oportunos.

No tenía idea que le pasaba a la chica plana, pero no se había despegado de ellos ni porque Lysandro le había pedido algo de espacio para ellos una tres veces.

El ancestro comenzaba a desarrollar un rechazo inminente por ella, y el también si es que le pidieran que fuera honesto.

— ¡Chicos! —exclamó la castaña una vez a su lado, solo Nathaniel y Lysandro le regresaron el saludo con cierta frialdad— ¿Alguno desea sentarse conmigo?

Alexy miró con cierto disimuló a su hermano gemelo, esperando una respuesta jocosa ante la invitación de la chica que parecía ser el punto de atención de esos cinco. Se decepcionó un poco al encontrar a Armin tan metido en sus cavilaciones que con suerte había notado la presencia de Sucrette.

Lysandro, con intacta cordialidad, fue el encargado de despachar delicadamente a la muchacha.

— Siento decir que no, Sucrette. —inició mientras la chica adquiría un semblante extrañado por ser rechazada _una vez más_ , algo que los tenía sin cuiadado— Será más tarde.

Ella sonrió con pena, como un gato que es arrollado sin consideración alguna.

— Oh, c-claro. Comprendo. —pese a decir eso, se detuvo unos instantes más en observarlos para luego girar sobre sí misma y alejarse.

— Joder, ¿siempre ha sido así de rara y metiche?

Castiel fue el responsable de romper con el silencio incómodo que la presencia de la chica había dejado sobre ellos. Nathaniel se acomodó en su lugar, jalando a un más tranquilo Kentin a tomar asiento junto a él.

— Sí, siempre ha sido así. Desde la escuela secundaria.

Pese a ser un pequeño susurró, la afirmación de Ken la escucharon todos pero no comentaron nada más. Cada uno se dedicó a tomar asiento donde les correspondía.

Mirando por la ventana, con los coches y las tenue luz del atardecer caer lentamente sobre los techos de las casas, Nathaniel se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto al aceptar todo esto.

Pero Philip Amour tenía que pagar por todo. Y él no sería el que impidiera tal redención.

Sólo esperaba que con este plan no hubiera más derrotas que victorias.

* * *

-:-

* * *

— Me preguntó cuál es el propósito del director Buel al citarme en su decadente Academia para pequeños vampiros prepotentes.

Philip despreció los jardines de la Academia Ross apenas sus pulidos zapatos de cuero tocaron el rocoso camino a la entrada de la institución. Jeff, su sirviente nivel C, se colocó a su lado a una distancia prudente. Detestaba cuando alguien más aparte de su familia se le acercaba.

— Si me permite, el director le esta esperando.

Philip observó al joven que le recibió.

Leifthan Affleck, reconocido vampiro nivel B de alto estirpe, condecorado con un importante puesto de confianza entre las familias sangrepura más antiguas. Sólo un mocoso insensato más.

— Vas le vale al inútil de Buel tener un motivo lo suficientemente bueno para llamarme hasta aquí.

Las palabras llenas de odio y repudio pegaron en Leithan de forma sutil, podía sentir el malestar del viejo vampiro. Se limitó a ser cordíal y conducirlo hasta el interior de la Academia, desviando su camino hasta la sala estudiantil, donde una muy emocionada _princesa_ suya esperaba por la llegada de su invitado especial.

— Créame, señor Amour, esta será una visita muy productiva.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **Eh, yo sé que creyeron que iba a abandonarlo, pero no.**

 **Es todo por hoy, no hay más.**

 **Tengo meses con este capítulo, al final iba a ser hasta la inauguración de la Academia Reiss, pero era demasiado para un solo capitulo. Muchas situaciones, acciones de los personajes y decisiones que incluso yo me confundiría al leer tanto sin tener cierta división de tiempo para carburar bien y comprender todo lo que esta pasando.**

 **Sé que puede verse muy confuso todo, pero las cosas se irán aclarando conforme pasen los capítulos. Es una historia de argumento fuerte, conciso y algo pesado para aquellos a los que no les guste la política y sus conspiraciones. Me atrevo a pedirles más paciencia de la que ya han tenido.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado del cap, por mi parte mi sentí bien al escribirlo. Siento que esta justo lo que necesito que vean por el momento, antes de revelarles lo más importante de la historia. De igual forma con el desarrollo de los personajes, no voy a sacar a todos los Ocs en un solo episodio o en dos, quiero que se vayan integrando como a poco, como sería lo normal en una historia con este tipo de temática.**

 **La canción que ocupe para esta canción es Natural, de _Imagine Dragons_ , por si desean escucharla.**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios. Toda crítica es bienvenida, sí y sólo si es constructiva.**

 **Gera**

 ** _Eschando "Natural" -Imagine Dragons._**

 ** _15/02/19._**


End file.
